Sailor Symbiote
by Zach in Hyrule
Summary: Eddie Brock has escaped the RAFT prison in New York and hid in Tokyo. Peter Parker goes to Tokyo to get photo's of some super hero girls who fight evil by J. Jonah Jameson's orders. (Takes place a year ago after Sailor Stars) Enjoy (Stan Lee Camo in the story)
1. Prologe

**I watched the second Venom trailer and freaked out about it. Then, I looked up some Sailor Moon images, then*boink* idea. But this is just a short prolog. The rest well come soon.**

It was night time in Tokyo. A man was walking down the streets wearing a black hoodie, a pair of jeans, and black boots. His hands were in his hoodie pockets and his hood was up as he walked down the street. Nobody that walked past him couldn't even see his face. The night of the sky and the shade from his hoodie covered off of his appearance. His nose, his eyes, his hair, his mouth. Everything was in the shade of blackness. He crossed the street and a car nearly hit him. "Hey man watch it!" the guy said with his head sticking out from his car window. He ignored the man and continued walking. He continued walking passing an alleyway. But someone pulled him in and stuck a knife near his throat. "Ok man listen up!" he said. "I don't know if you've been mugged before, so I'll demonstrate it!" The man didn't react he wasn't even shaking in fear. "You give me your wallet or anything you have that might be valuable, and hand it to me! But if you don't, I'll cut you into sushi!" the thief threatened him. The man began to laugh and put his hoodie down. He had blonde hair and a scare on his right cheek. "Buddy." he said. "You better ran away now before it's too late!" The thief chuckled at him thinking he was just trying to be brave. "Got guts. Huh?" he said. "Well too bad I have to smier them across these walls!" He plunged the knife right in his stomach, but he was stopped. He looked at his hand and saw a weird black liquid stopping his hand from stabbing him. "What the hell!?" the man screamed as he tried to break his hand free. But the liquid was too strong. "What is this?" he asked frightened. "That, was your biggest mistake ever!" the man said as more of the black liquid covered his entire body! "What are you?!" the thief shouted. The liquid then covered his face and he turned into a monster with big weird shaped white eyes, big pointy teeth, and a long tongue and he answered,

"We…...are…... **VENOM!** "

 **Welp, there's the prologue. The rest is coming soon. So keep checking for updates. And also read my other stories in my Porfile. Review, Favorite, and Follow for more.**

 **BYE!**

 **And watch, Venom on the big screen October 5, 2018. I might be there.**


	2. Serena's New Leaf, A New Enemy appears

**Well, here is the first chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

Serena Tsukino was a normal High school girl in the town of Tokyo. But secretly, she is a superhero, a Sailor Guardian named, "Sailor Moon." No one knows about it except, her other guardians. Amy Anderson, also known as,Sailor Mercury. Ray Hino, also known as, Sailor Mars. Lita Kino, also known as, Sailor Jupiter. And Mina Aino, also known as, Sailor Venus. When Serena first became Sailor Moon, she was a bit rusty and she was always a crybaby. But when she had her friends by her side, she became more bravier and more stronger. And today, she was became a lot wiser and smarter. She has really changed over the years. She riding in Amy's car on their way to Serena's house. "I must say Serena, I never thought that your new leaf will actually work!" said Amy. "I know! And Rey said, I couldn't do it!" Serena said with a proud look. Amy giggled at her friend. "I can't believe you actually studied this time. You got a better score than last time." she said. "I know. My mom's eyes will pop out when she sees my paper!" Serena said looking at her paper. She got a 98% on her math test. "I'm proud of you Serena. I'll have to remember to tell everyone." Amy said turning left. "Including Rey?" Serena said. With an evil look on her face. "Including Rey." said Amy rolling her eyes. She then reached Serena's house and stopped the car. "Thanks Amy!" Serena said getting out of her car. "See you later Serena!" Amy shouted as she drove off. Serena watched Amy drive off and went inside her house.

"I'm home!" Serena shouted. "Oh Serena your home earley." her Mom said. "Amy drove me here!" she said putting her bag down. "How nice." her Mom asked. "So how did you do today?" she asked. "See for self." said Serena holding up her math test. Her Mother looked surprised. "Serena..is..is this really YOUR paper?!" she asked swiping the paper out of her hand. "Yes!" said Serena with a grin. Her mother was speechless. She hasn't seen a high score on any of Serena's tests before. "Serena...I...I'm so proud of you!" she screamed hugging her tight! "You've changed! And I'm so proud of you!" she said with tears coming out of her eyes. "Um...If your proud of me, can you let me breathe!" Serena choked. "Oh sorry sweetie." her mom said releasing her. "I'm gonna go to my room!" Serena said heading to her room. "Ok." her mom said looking at her paper again. "I'm so proud of you!" she said to herself.

"Hey Luna? I'm back!" Serena said to her cat. "I know and I heard everything!" Luna said. "Your really improving a lot!" "Thanks Luna!" Serena said grabbing some new clothes and went inside her closet and shut the door. "I told you and the rest of the team, It's time I started a new leaf. And now look at me." Serena said from inside the closet. "And I bet the team would be proud of you." said Luna. "Amy's got that covered." Serena said. "Hmph. I see your laziness hasn't left you yet." Luna chuckled. "Oh shut up!" Serena yelled. "I'm just kidding!" said Luna. Serena then opened her closet door and came out wearing a short sleeve jean jacket, a white shirt underneath it, some shorts and tennis shoes. "And besides, if you keep this up, you'll become the queen in no time!" Luna said. "Yeah...but to be honest, I'm kinda nervous about it." Serena said rubbing her head. "Nervous?" Luna said raising her eyebrow. "Why?" Serena bit her lip. "Well…" She was about to answer until Artemis came through the window. "Serena, Luna! Thank god I found you!" he said wheezing. Artemis was Mina's white cat. He's a lot like Luna, but he's a white cat. "Artemis?" Luna asked. "What's wrong?" Serena asked. "And how come your all out of breath?" "Mina and Lita told me to come get you guys!" Artemis said catching his breath. "Why? Is there something wrong?" asked Luna. "I think so." Artemis said. "There was a thief beaten to death in the downtown alley. And he keeps saying that he was attacked by a monster!" Serena and Luna both gasped. "How is that possible?!" Luna asked. ""Could our old allies be returning?" "Lets not stay here to find out! Let's head to that alleyway right now!" said Serena rushing out of her door. "She..seems quite different today." said Artemis. " She has indeed." Luna said following her. "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Artemis said chasing after them.

Serena, Luna, and Artemis made it to the alleyway where the thief was attacked. A group of people were all gathered around the entrance. And two police officers were keeping the crowd away, while some paramedic's looked at the theif. "Serena! Luna! Over here!" said Mina waving her arm in the air. Serena saw Mina with Lita and ran to them. "Hey guys!" she said. "What happened?" she asked looking at the theif. "Me and Mina were going to the arcade, until we saw all of these people looking at this thief who looks like he was attacked by some pro boxer or something." Lita answered. "He said this happened last night!" Artemis said. "Last night?" Serena said. "Uh..no offense guys, but I'm pretty sure a monster won't attack someone who's bruised up like that." Luna said. "Are you saying a human did this?" Mina asked. "Of course. Look at him!" Luna said. "Oh really?" Artemis asked. "Tell me Luna, do Humans have big weird shaped white eye's? Or big sharp teeth, or a big long tongue, or…" "Ok, Ok. I get it!" Luna said. "There's one more thing." Lita said. "He also said he had a weird black liquid all over him!" she said. "Weird black liquid?" Luna said. "We better report this to Amy, Rey, and Darian right away!" Artemis said. "Right!" Lita said. "And I'll have them meet up at Rey's temple." Serena then looked across the street and saw a man with a black hoodie looking across the street. Then a bus flew down the road and he disappeared. Serena was shocked she looked all around and tried to see where he went, but he was nowhere to be found. "Serena?" Mina asked as she touched her shoulder. "Are you alright?" Serena looked back at the street and took one last look. But no luck. He's gone. "Yeah. Just thought I saw something!" Serena said. "Alright then, let's head to Rey's temple ASAP!" Mina said. "Right!" Serena said as her, Mina, Artemis, and Luna ran to Rey's temple.

" _Who was that guy?_ " Serena said in her head.

 **There's Chapter 1. Next one, will have Spider Man. Oh boyyyyyyy! Chapter 2 coming soon.**

 **Other stories coming soon-ish.**


	3. The Amazing Spider Man, Peter's task

**Well. Here's Part 2. Enjoy.**

Meanwhile in the streets of, New York City, a bank downtown was being robbed by three armed men.

"Ok listen up people!" One robber said while shooting his gun in the air. "I'm pretty sure you all have been robbed before, so you must know how this goes!" The robber snapped his fingers and two of the robbers went to each of the desks and ordered everyone to empty each of their cash registers.

"Remember boys." the one robber said! "The boss doesn't what a single coin left behind once we leave here."

"Yeah, yeah we get it." one of the robbers said.

"You said that like, three times on the way here." the other said.

"Well I don't want to piss off our boss!" the robber said. "And hurry up! The cops will be here any minute!"

"Sorry guys!" a voice said above them. "The police are stuck in traffic. So you'll have to deal with me!" he said as he appeared in front of the criminal guarding the door!

"It's SPIDER MAN!" said one of the crooks!

"Yep it's me! Spider man!" Spider man said. "Now who wants a beaten?"

"I got him!" a crook said charging him with a baseball bat.

"Hey now!" Spider Man said dodging his attacks. "Did your mommy ever told you to not play ball in the house?" he joked as he webbed the bat out of his hands and punching him knocking him out.

"Take this, Charlotte's Web wanna be!" a crook said as he swings his fist around Spider Man, but dodged them!

"Charlotte's Web wanna be?" Spider Man chuckled as he sticked to the wall. "What's next? A Return of the King rejection?" he said as he webbed pull his head and slammed it to the wall he was sticking on!

"Wow! Crooks are so lame these days" he said as he heard a gun click.

The crook hold out a pistol in his hands and pointed it towards Spider Man

"You made a big mistake coming in here and ruining our business Spider Man!" The crook said.

Spider Man then jumped in the air and the crook tried to shoot him, but he was too fast. Spider Man then, kicked the guard in his face and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Hate to break it to you, but the mistake was you robbing this bank!" Spider Man said webbing his entire body. "Heh. That was easy." he said. "Does anyone else want to take out Spider Man?" he shouted. Just then, his spider sense began to tingle!

"Spider sense?" he said. "But what could…"

He was interrupted by a shock blast that struck him all the way to the end of the bank!

"Me and my big spidy mouth!" he said rubbing his head.

"Oh, Spider Man!" said a familiar voice with yellow and black suit with metal shock gloves on his hands. "You embarrassed my boys right in front of me!" he said pounding his gloves together. "Now I gotta show them how it's done!"

"Shocker?" Spider Man said rubbing the dust off of his suit. "You were watching the whole time? Stalker alert!"

"Still got jokes huh?" Shocker said. "Well, I'll put them on your grave!" he said blasting his gloves at Spider Man! But Spider Man dodged them at the last second!

"You know this is going to end with you behind bars right?" Spider Man said sticking to the ceiling!

"Not this time Mr Swings a lot!" Shocker yelled blasting the ceiling!

"Wow." Spider Man said hiding be hide a pillar. "We has worst name calls then the last guy!"

Shocker than blast the pillar Spider Man was on and he fell to the ground. The crowd gasped and began to worry. Spider Man was lying on the ground unconscious and Shoker slowly walked towards him.

Finally! It's the end of the Spider Man!" she said as his gloves began to power up!

"Sike!" Spider Man shouted as he webbed Shockers face!

"AUGGHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" He yelled trying to get the web out of his face.

"Mind your head, Shocky!" said Spider Man as he pounded Shockers forehead on the table knocking him out! "Man, I hope you still have the receipt to those gloves!" he said as he exited the bank!

The police arrive three minutes when Spider Man entered the building! He saw Shocker and his goons getting put into a squad car and the civilians who were held hostage in the bank hugging their families and friends saying that they were ok. Thanks to Spider Man!

" _Man, This city is starting to like me!_ " he said in his head!

" _ **LISTEN HERE PEOPLE OF NEW YORK**_ _!_ " a screen down at Time Square said.. It was J. Jonah Jameson! " _ **JUST BECAUSE SPIDER MAN BEATS UP SUPER VILLAINS LIKE THE REST OF THE HEROES IN THIS FAIR CITY, DOESN'T MEAN HE IS ONE! STOP HOGGING ALL THE GLORY FOR THE OTHER HEROES SPIDER MAN**_ _!_ He yelled and the screen disappeared.

"Ugh! Wish I can say the same to Adolf Hitler!" Spider Man said sitting on the edge of a building looking at all the citizens of New York! "But I don't care what he says!" he said lying down looking at the sky! "Uncle Ben would be proud of me if he was here!" he said. Then, his phone starting to ring! He look of half of his mask shocking only his mouth and answered his phone! "Hello?" he said.

"Parker?" It was J.J! "Did you get any photos yet?" he asked.

"Yes sir!" Peter said. "I got some photos of Spider Man stopping Shocker and three of his goons!"

"Good Parker." J.J said. "Come bring them in to The Daily Bugle and come to my office. There's something I need you to do!"

"Um...sure Jameson." Peter said a little nervous.

"Good. Bye!" Jameson said as he hanged up.

Peter put his phone in his pocket and then swinged to an alleyway. He then exited the alleyway as Peter Parker.

" _What would Jameson want me to do?_ " he said in his head. As he walked to The Daily Bugle! " _Well, I hope it's good!_ "

Peter entered The Daily Bugle and went to Jameson's office.

"Uh...Jameson?" Peter said peeking into his office.

"Parker! Parker! Just the man I wanted to see!" Jameson said laughing. "Have a set!"

Peter grabbed a set and sat down and put the photos on his desk.

"So you want do you need sir?" he asked nervously.

"Parker. You've worked here ever sicne you where...I dunno fithteen?" Jameson said confused.

"Sixteen!" Peter answered. "Uh..why do you ask?"

"Because Paker. I'm about to send you to somewhere knew!" Jameson said.

"Knew?" said Peter confused. "Like where?"

"Have you ever been to Tokyo?" Jameson asked.

"Can't say I have sir." Peter answered.

"Well now, you are!" Jameson said.

"Hang on! Say what now?!" Peter asked surprisingly.

"Paker! Your going to Tokyo!" J.J said again.

"B...But why?" Peter spluttered.

"Because, there were rumors of people who were in Tokyo saying that there's monsters draining people's life forces or something. And a group of young superhero girls have destroyed every single one of them!" Jameson said.

" _A group of teenage girls? I bet he's mistaken them for the Power Pack or something!_ " Peter said in his head.

"So Parker, I need you to get down to Tokyo and find these Super teens, and get me some photos. Got that?" Jameson said.

"You can count on me sir!" Peter said as he stood up in his chair.

"Hahaha! That's my boy!" Jameson said. "I'll send you your ticket in the mail tomorrow! Get some rest and keep your camera safe!"

"Surething triple J!" Peter said exiting his office.

" _How are these, Super Hero girls?_ " he asked

 **Annnnndddd. There's Chapter 2! Chapter 3 will take a while. But for now read my other stories!**


	4. The Hunt for the Mysterious Creature

**Heyo**. **It has been a while since I made Sailor Symbiote. So here is part 3. And also, if you like my stories, don't be nervous to review, favorite, and follow. Thanks and enjoy the story.**

Serena and her friends made it to Rey's temple and Darian showed up as well.

"Hey guys." Darian said.

"Hi Darian." said Lita.

"Your right on time!" said Mina.

"Hey Serena. Good job on that test." Darian said. "Amy told me everything."

"Oh….uh...thanks" Serena said blushing.

"Hey you guys!" yelled a women from the temple. It was Rey.

"Rey!" Mina said. "We've got a problem."

"Did Serena do something stupid again?" Rey asked.

"Shut up Rey! This is serious!" said Serena with an serious yet angry look and creeped the heck out of Rey.

"Woah? Serena calm down I was joking." Rey said.

"Do you really think it's the time for joking? We got a situation!" Serena said getting to get close to Rey.

" _Wow! She's really starting to sound like me when I was bossing her around_!" Rey said in her head.

"Um….What kind of situation?" asked Rey.

"We'll explain it all when Amy gets here?" said Serena.

"She just texted me, she's just parked her car and she's walking here right now!" said Lita.

"Ok. Everyone. Let's meet up in Rey's temple until Amy arrives." said Serena heading toward the temple.

The group looked at Serena heading up to the temple with their faces in shock.

"Uhhh…..can someone tell me what's going on?" Rey asked.

"Remember when Serena said about that, New Leaf she's been bragging about this month?" Lita said.

"She was serious?" Rey asked. "I thought she was joking!"

" **I HEARD THAT!** " yelled Serena.

"Yikes!" MIna said.

"Let's not keeping her waiting." Darain said heading up the stairs.

"Is it weird to everyone that Serena is acting like me kind of?" asked Rey.

"A little." Artemis said.

"Totally" said Mina.

"Who knows. Artemis said. "Maybe you'll act like Serena."

Rey grew in anger and punched Artemis right in the head.

"Shut it pussycat!" yelled Rey!

"OW!" Artemis cried.

 **Well the guardians have their hands full right now, so let's see how Peter (A.K.A, Spider Man) is holding up.**

Peter was packing his things to Tokyo which he is getting ready to go tomorrow.

"I'm telling you Aunt May. I'll be fine." Peter said talking to his aunt on his phone.

"No one won't hurt me in Tokyo?"

"I'm pretty sure those new Superheroes in Tokyo won't hurt me."

" _Instead of Peter Parker getting them in interview, Spider Man needs to do the job first."_ He said in his head

"Huh? Oh sorry Aunt May. I wasn't paying attention."

"Yes I'll call you when I get there."

Just then, there was a knock on his door.

"I got go Aunt May someone is at the door."

"I love you too" Peter said as he hugged up the phone and answered the door.

Peter opened the door and his girlfriend Mary Jane was there.

"MJ? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Coming to see you Tiger!" said MJ. She then looked at his suitcase and opened it up. She saw some clothes, his toothbrush, and his Spider Man suit.

"Hey! I thought you were going to see me, not my suitcase!" Peter said grabbing her shoulders.

"Your leaving?" Mary Jane said with a worried look.

"It's only for a few days." Peter said.

"Where are you going?" Mary Jane asked.

"I'm going to Tokyo!" Peter said. "JJ said that there's a group of superhero girls who fight a bunch of monsters there, so he thought I'd go check it out and hopefully get an interview with them."

"That's strange." said Mary Jane.

"Heh. You tell me." Peter said closing his suitcase.

"Well, please be careful out there." Mary Jane said.

"You know I will." Peter said as the two of them kissed.

"Well I better leave you to your packing. said Mary Jane.

"I'll text you later." Peter said as she went out the door.

Mary Jane exited Peter's apartment and Peter looked in at his Spider Man suit.

" _I just hope that this will turn out ok_." Peter said in his head.

 **Welp, now that Peter is ready for Tokyo, Let's go there and see how the guardians are doing!**

"Thanks for coming, everyone." said Serena. "Rey, Darian, and Amy, You three weren't here when we saw this, but a man was attacked by a creature!"

"What kind of creature?" Amy asked.

"We're not sure, but he had, weird white shaped eyes, sharp teeth, a long tough, and his skin is made up of some weird black goo." Lita said.

"You saw it!?" asked Rey.

"No. The man described it to the medic's!" Mina said. "He was really freaking out."

"What could cause a man to have black goo as a power?" Darian asked.

"Maybe he's made out of tar or something?" Luna said.

"Maybe." Amy said.

"We've got to find him before he hurts anyone else!" Serena said.

"It's going to be hard though." Lita said.

"Why's that?" asked Rey.

"Because the thief said he was human!" Mina answered.

"I dough a human can do that!" Rey said.

"Unless if one of our old allies is back!" Amy said.

"I don't think so Amy." Artemis said.

"Either way, we have to find him." Darian said.

"But how?" asked Lita.

"By splitting up." Serena said. "We'll each be in groups."

"Sounds like a plain." Mina said.

"Great." Serena said. "Now here's what I need everybody to do, Mina and Lita will check every street and alley way they come too and make sure they spot anything suspicious."

"Roger that!" Lita said.

"You can count on us!" said Mina.

"Amy, you're the only one in the group with wheels, you and Rey will check the busy streets in Tokyo." Serena said.

"Right." Amy said.

"Sure thing." Rey said.

"Luna and Artemis. You two will be in plane sight and try to find him. And once you do, go to the nearest Guardian as fast as you can!" said Serena.

"Of course." Luna said.

It'll be a piece of cake!" Artemis said.

"And Darian, your with me. We're going to check my neighborhood." Serena said.

"Good idea." said Darian.

"Alright. We each contact each other until we find this creature. Got it?" Serena asked her scouts.

"Yes!" They all said.

"Good! Now let's go!"

Everyone went splitted up and went to the locations they were assigned to.

"I am so proud of her." Luna said looking back at her.

"You sure are Luna." said Artemis. "I'm sure she'll make a fine queen."

"I hope so." Luna said.

 **And there you have it. Chapter 3 is now here. Stay tuned for chapter 4. Will the Guardians find this mysterious creature? Will Peter find those guardians. Find out on Chapter 4.**


	5. Venom appears, The Dreamy Web Swinger

**Hey guys. Sorry for not posting any stories, I was caught up on school work. But mostly, I've been playing Fortnite. And I went to my state fair. So sorry. And Thanks for 1,000 views on this story. I never thought this many people liked my stories. So Thank you all for reading. Well, here's Sailor Symbiote.**

Serena and Darien were walking around Serena's neighborhood looking around to search for the mysterious creature. They searched for hours and hours, but no luck. The rest of the group didn't even find anything either, and it was getting late.

"Still nothing!" Serena sighed and looking down on the ground.

"Don't worry Serena." Darian said grabbing her shoulder. "We'll find him."

"I hope so." Serena said. Then, her phone rang. She grabbed it and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Serena?" Lita said. "Everyone is starting to get tired. We should all head home and search in the morning."

"Lita, we can't!" Serena said. "We need to keep searching. He might strike tonight!"

"I know. But, we'll be drowsy if we face him." Lita said yawning.

"Lita I…." Darian then wrapped his arms around Serena and whispered to her ear.

"Serena. You and the girls rest. I'll find him." he said.

"Are you sure?" asked Serena.

"You can count on me!" Darian said.

Serena sighed and went back to Lita. "Ok fine. Darian will cover for us. But tell the rest to meet up at the mall in the morning!"

"Right. Good night Serena." Lita said.

"Good night." Serena said back as she hanged up then turned to Darian. "Are you sure you can do this alone?"

"You can trust me Serena. I'll call you when I find something." Darian said.

"Ok. Be careful." Serena said kissing his cheek.

"I will." Darian said as he ran down the street.

" _I don't want to lose you again._ "

 **After Midnight (In Tokyo)**

 **Note: I know that Tokyo and New York have different days and times. But they confuse me a little. So just go with it.**

Peter got off the plain and looked the Tokyo airport. It was nighttime in Tokyo, but it was day time when he got on.

" _Alright Peter._ " he said in his head. " _Let's go over the steps again. Step 1, Get a hotel room. Step 2, Unpack your stuff when you get in your room. Step 3, Get some sleep. Step 4, Wake up and find a restaurant that can get me some breakfast. Step 5, Find the superheroes as Peter Parker and ask them for a picture and information. Yeah I think I got this. Oh, and the bonus step is to become Spider Man if anything weird happens."_

Peter grabbed his suitcase and exited the airport. He grabbed a Taxi and drove all the way to Tokyo. The cab stopped at a hotel and Peter paid his driver and went inside.

"Uh...excuse me? Do you speak english?" he asked the man in the lobby.

"Yes I do. How may I help you?" the man asked.

"I would like one room, please." said Peter.

"Ok. Just signed these papers and I will give you your key." said the man as he gave Peter some papers.

Peter signed the papers and gives them to the man. He gave Peter his room key and he went to his room. When Peter entered his room, he was amazed on how great and classy it was. The wallpaper had paintings of Dragons and army's fighting, the beds had golden colored sheets, and the bathroom had different kinds of shampoo that Peter never saw before, not even in New York.

" _Heh, this place is great. Makes me want to stay in Tokyo."_ Peter though.

He un packed his stuff, took a quick shower, and laid in his bed going to sleep.

" _Get some shut eye Peter, tomorrow is a big day!"_

The next morning, Serena and her friends were walking to the mall talking about their plain to find the creature.

"Did Darian find anything last night?" Amy asked Serena.

"No. He gave up when it was midnight." Serena said.

"Well what do we do now?" asked Mina.

"We have to keep searching! He could be anywhere!" said Serena.

"He's probably out of Tokyo by now." said Rey.

"But still, we need to search no matter what." said Serena.

Even though everyone agreed with Rey, the girls were amazed by Serena's leadership. They continued to the mall and stopped on a crosswalk. But on the other side, Peter was heading to the mall as well.

" _Where could they be?_ " Peter said in his head. " _They have to be around here somewhe…"_

"Hey! Watch it, Pencil Neck!" Someone yelled to another guy.

The guy then turned around and grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him to the wall.

"You wanna say something else rude to my face?" the man asked.

"I...I...I'm sorry man. I just had a ruff day!" the other man said in fear.

"Well, that's not my problem is it?" the guy asked.

The other guy tried to answer, but he was to scared.

"IS IT?!" The other guy yelled.

"NO! IT'S NOT!" the guy shacked in fear

" _Uh-oh! Looks like the search will have to wait!"_ Peter though then he took a closer look at the guy threatening the man. " _Wait is that….?"_

"Now. Which part of your body should I brake first? Arm, Leg, or should I give you a concussion?" The guy asked.

"Listen man. You don't need to do anything for me. I can give you anything! A drink, my car, or maybe something to eat?" the other guy said.

Just then, black liquid was forming on the man. Yes. It's Venom.

"Serena, look!" Amy shouted pointing at the guy who was being threatened by Venom.

"That has to be him!" said Serena.

"He...looks kinda scary!" shivered Mina.

"Quick let's find cover and transform!" Serena said to her friends.

"Right!" Everyone said.

"You know what?" Venom asked. "I will take something to eat!"

"W...what do you want?" the guy asked shaken in fear.

"YOU!" Venom hissed as he opened his mouth wide.

"NO PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP!"

Venom was just about to eat the guys face, but he hear someone whistle. He looked up and saw a person hanging on the lamppost. It was Spider-Man!

"Venom, we talked about this." He said. "People are for greeting, not eating!"

"SPIDER-MAN?!" Venom said as he released the guy and he ran off screaming. Venom jumped to the lamppost Spider-Man was on and was about to punch him off. But Spider-Man quickly dodged it and jumped to the next lamppost.

"Why are you here?" Venom asked.

"Funny. I was gonna ask the same thing." said Spider-Man. "Oh wait, let me guess. You wanna be in another prison!? I don't blame you. The meatloaf at the Raft are a little cold."

"Enough!" shouted Venom. He webbed Spider-Man's chest and pulled him right to his fist. But Spider-Man kicked Venom in his face.

"Who is that?" Rey asked.

"I don't know. But he's dreamy!" Mina said with a soft voice.

"You read my mind!" Lita said also with a soft voice.

Serena, Rey, and Amy both looked at Lita and Mina and signed.

"What?" Lita asked.

"You two can get his number later. But if you do like him, why don't you help him!" shouted Rey.

"Right!" said Mina.

They both found an ally way that was clear and ran there to transformed. But little did they know, Spider-Man was right above them. We was wall crawled on a building that the group was about to come across.

"Can't we just talk about this?" Spider Man shouted to Venom. "There's a noodle joint not far from here!"

"When I'm done with you, I will use your inteastance as noodles!" Venom yelled.

"That's disgusting!" said Spider-Man.

Venom roared and grabbed a car and threw it at Spider-Man.

"Oh, there goes someones insurance!" Spider-Man said as he dodged the car. A Lot of glass shards flew everywhere and the car was dangling on the building about to fall to the ground. Spider-Man looked down and saw Serena and her group heading towards it. Then, the car tipped and was about to fall. "Oh great!" Spider-Man said as he webbed-swinged straight towards them.

"Come on! We're almost there!" said Lita.

Serena then tripped on a sidewalk edge and fell to the ground.

"Serena!" The girls yelled.

"I'm ok." said Serena trying to get up.

"LOOK OUT!" Lita yelled pointing at the car that's falling towards her.

Serena screamed as she saw the car. And right before it crushed her, Spider-Man swang in just in time.

"I GOT YOU!" he said as he dropped Serena on the other side of the street. "Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Serena said.

"Good. And if you wanna stay fine, I suggest you get out of here!" Spider-Man said heading back to Venom.

"Wait!" Serena stopped him. "Who are you?"

"I am your friendly neighborhood, Spider Man!" Spider-Man answered and web-swinged to Venom.

"Serena! Are you ok?" asked Amy.

""Yeah. I'm fine!" Serena said. "He saved my life!"

"Lucky!" Mina said crossing her arms.

"Let's just transform!" Rey said.

 **Back with Spider-Man…**

"Give up Venom!" Spider-Man shouted.

"Not today wall crawler!" Venom said webbing Spider-Man and pulling him towards his arms and threw him into a window at the mall.

Spider Man crashed into a clothes store and everyone was looking at him!

"I bet you all see this alot in Tokyo?" Spider-Man joked as he got up from the ground.

Venom then appeared at the crashed window he threw Spider-Man in and everyone left the store in a panic. Spider-Man ran to Venom getting ready to punch Venom, put Venom grabbed his throat at the last second. Then, Eddie's face begin to show.

"Look at this face, Parker!" he said. "This is the face that's life was ruined by both you and Spider-Man."

"And the symbiote is making it worse!" Spider-Man said.

"YOU PUT ME IN THIS SUIT!" Eddie shouted.

"Say's the guy who followed me!" said Spider-Man.

Eddie squeezed his throat tighter and his face turned back to Venom. "You are not going to stop me this time, Paker." he said. "I will rule this world and you won't be there to stop me!" Venom held out his hand and claws appeared in his fingers.

"If you're going to scratch me, please do my back." Spider-Man said with a chuckle.

Venom was about to plunge his claws right to his chest, until….

"Hold it right there!" a female women said.

Spider-Man and Venom looked at the direction were the voice was and they saw five female's standing behind the crashed window.

"What the…" Venom said with confusion.

" _I think I finally found them!_ " Spider-Man said in his head.

 **Sadily. That's all I have. What will happen when the guardians verse Venom? Find out next time. Also, I saw the new Venom trailer and I exploded with happiness!**

 **But before I end this, Someone in my review box asked me why I don't have Sailor Neptune, Pluto, Uranus, and Saturn in this story. Well, I didn't want them to be in the story just yet. They will be in the story later. And they also asked why I use the english names instead of the subbed names. Well, I liked the English dubbed Sailor Moon better. So I use those names. But, if I decide to make a Japanese version of this story, then maybe I'll use the subbed names. And one more thing, I am sorry if some of you think I'm dead. I just have to survive school and get Fortnite out of my head. So, more chapters care coming soon. But in the meantime, read more of my .**

 **(Also, Review, Like, and favorite.)**

 **Thanks for 1,000 views!**


	6. The Return, Sailor Scouts vs Venom

**Hey guys. Sorry If It's been awhile. I'm not dead. I just signed up on Deviantart. And on my deviantart, I make some trace image designs. So I now trace some designs and put them on the internet! If you have no idea what I'm talking about, check out my profile. Anyway, here is Sailor Symbiote Part 6.**

Spider-Man and Venom both looked at the five teenage girls looking angrily at them.

"Turning into a hideous creature to hurt innocent lives is unacceptable." said the female in the middle of the group.

"Evan in a nice peaceful town." said one of them.

"Who the hell are all of you!?" Venom hissed

"Protected by Mercury, the planet of water, Guardian of Wisdom, I am, Sailor Mercury!" said the blue female.

"Protected by Jupiter, the planet of thunder, Guardian of Protection, I am Sailor Jupiter!" said the green female.

"Protected by Mars, the planet of fire, Guardian of War, I am Sailor Mars!" said the red female.

"Protected by Venus, the planet of beauty, Guardian of Love, I am Sailor Venus!" said the orange female

"And I am the leader of the Sailor Guardians, the pretty guardian who fights for love and justice, Sailor Moon!" said the one in the middle. "And in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

" _Did they seriously just strike poses awkwardly?"_ though Spider-Man.

"Go away! I have a Spider to kill!" Venom said with his long tongue coming out of his wide mouth.

"Sorry Venom." Spider Man said gripping Venom's arm. "But I would rather die from Doctor Octopus." he said as he kicked Venom with both of his legs. Venom flew across the room and crashed into an electronic store! Spider-Man than looked at the guardians. "Stay back, cheerleaders!" he said.

"Cheerleaders!?" yelled Sailor Mars. "We're the Sailor Guardians, Dimwit."

"Whatever, just….Uh-oh!" Spider Man said as he did a backflipped dodging a giant flat screen T.V that was thrown at him. When he stuck the landing, the guardians were amazed at how he dodged that T.V without even looking. "Wow Venom." Spider-Man said looking at Venom. "You must really hate AT&T."

"Wow. He's even more dreamer, then I thought." Sailor Venus softly said. Then, Sailor Mars hit her head.

"Do you really think now is the time for that?!" Sailor Mars growled.

"Sorry." Sailor Venus said with her voice cracking.

"Come on Scouts, let's get him!" Sailor Moon said as her and the Sailor Guardians ran to Spider Man and Venom.

"I think Mars cracked my skull." Sailor Venus said rubbing her head.

Venom ran to Spider-Man and jumped up to punch him, but Spider-Man dodged the attack and he hit the ground. Spider-Man then uppercuted him, and kicked his stomach. Venom roared and webbed Spider-Man's chest. He then yanked the web and Spider-Man flew straight to him. When he got close, Venom punched Spider-Man in the face and he crashed into a pillar with the map on the wall.

"Ow...my everything!" Spider-Man said trying to get up. But his leg was caught on the piller he crashed into. "Oh come on!" he said trying to get his leg out. Just then, he saw Venom right in front of him. "Oh crap." he said.

"End of the line, Spider-Doof!" Venom said clenching his fists and raising it in the air.

"Crescent Slender Beam!" shouted Sailor Venus. Her beam striked Venom and he crashed into a toy store. Venom got up and rubbed his head and saw the Guardians standing in front of the rumble Spider-Man's stuck in.

"Stay down, oil slick!" Sailor Jupiter said.

" _Oil slick? Man, they have better name calls than I do!_ " Spider-man said in his head.

"You girls, stay out of this!" Venom roared.

"No can do. Get him, girls." Sailor Moon ordered the scouts. The scouts charged at Venom, while Sailor Moon went to Spider-man. "Hey, are you ok?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I think." Spider-Man answered and trying to get the pillar of him. "Uh..a...little help?"

"Sure." Sailor Moon said as she grabbed the bottom of the pillar and tried to lift it up. While she tried to lift it up, Spider-Man keep struggling to get his leg out.

" _I don't know why. But for some reason, She kinda looks familiar."_ Spider-Man though.

 **Meanwhile, the Guardians charged at Venom.**

"Sailor Mars! See if your evil spirit banish will affect him!" said Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"Ok." Sailor Mars said as she grabbed a piece of paper and begin to chant. " Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! Begone evil spirit!" she shouted as she threw the paper at Venom. The paper sticked on Venom's chest and didn't do anything. Venom looked at it and looked at the guardians with an angry.

"It...didn't work?" Sailor Jupiter said in fear.

"Why did you tell me use it?" Sailor Mars shouted.

"I….I thought he was an evil spirit or something." Sailor Jupiter said as she rubbed her head in embarrassment. The guardians groaned and looked down at the ground. Venom took the paper off his chest and threw it on the ground.

"My turn!" he said. He then shot a web at Sailor Mars and pulled towards him!

"SAILOR MARS!" both of the guardians said.

Venom then threw Sailor Mars and shot another web at her making her stick to the wall.

"Mars! Are you ok?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"I...can't...break...free!" Sailor Mars struggling to get out.

"Hold on! We'll get you out!" Sailor Venus said. "Mercury, give us cover!"

"Ok!" Sailor Mercury said. "Mercury Aqua Mist!" A giant cloud of mist and fog covered the room and Venom lost sight with the guardians.

He look all around and could not see anything. He stood very quietly looking around not moving from an inch. Just then, heard a gentle step coming from his left. He quickly webbed the ground and heard gasp. The half of the mist cleared up and he saw Sailor Mercury's foot stuck in his web. "Nice try, blueberry!" he said.

"My foot! What is this stuff?" Sailor Mercury said trying to get her foot unstuck.

"You need to work on your stealth!" Venom said slowly walking towards her. Sailor Mercury began to panic and kept struggling to get her foot free. Venom stopped in front of Mercury and slowly opened his mouth. Mercury screamed in fear.

"Get away from her!" shouted Sailor Jupiter running towards behind Venom getting ready to punch him. But Venom countered her attack. He grabbed Sailor Jupiter's arm and threw her to the side of the room. When she landed on the ground, Venom webbed her whole body. "No, I'm stuck too!" she said struggling to get up.

"All of you girls are fools!" said Venom.

"Venus Love me chain!" Sailor Venus shouted as her chain flew to Venom, but me caught it! Both of the guardians gasped. "He caught the Venus chain!" Sailor Venus said. Venom pulled the chain and Sailor Venus flew straight to him. Venom grabbed Sailor Venus' throat and the guardians gasped. Venom brung Sailor Venus to his face. "Let...me...Go!" She said chocking a bit.

"Eyes….Lungs…..Pancreas...So many many snacks, so little time!" Venom said as he licked Sailor Venus' face.

"Ew! That's so gross!" Sailor Venus said with her eyes closed and her whole face turned away from Venom. Venom than turned her head to him.

""Your a brave little girl, but not brave enough!" Venom said.

"W….who are you?!" Sailor Venus muttered.

Just then half of Eddie's face appeared on the left side. "We are Venom!" he said as the symbiote made Venom's face. The guardians gasped at what they saw.

"He really is human!" Sailor Mars said.

Venom opened his mouth and was about to bite Sailor Venus' face, but Spider-Man kicked him at the last second. Venom crashed into the wall and his body slid to the hall on the other side of the mall.

"Sorry Venom, no outside food in the stores!" Spider-Man joked. Sailor Moon ran behind him and helped Sailor Venus to her feet.

"Sailor Venus, are you ok?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yeah, I think so!" Sailor Venus answered.

"Pucca! Help your friends." Spider-Man said to Sailor Moon. "I'll take care of this."

"Ok, got it!" Sailor Moon said as she ran to Sailor Mercury. "Hold still." She said as she grabbed onto her Tiara. "Moon Tiara Action!" she said as she threw the Moon Tiara the web that trapped at her foot.

"Thanks, Sailor Moon." Sailor Mercury said.

"Don't move Mars!" said Sailor Venus.

"I CAN'T move at all, genius!" Sailor Mars grounded rolling her eyes.

"Crescent Super Beam!" She shouted as she shot one of the web strings holding Sailor Mars. She broke free and wiped off some of the web off her custom.

"Thanks." She said.

"Sailor Venus! Are you ok?" Sailor Jupiter said.

"Yeah. I'm fine!" Sailor Venus said.

"Come on! We need to catch up to that, 'Venom' guy." Sailor Mars said. The guardians nodded and ran into the other side of the hole in the wall.

They all saw Spider-Man and Venom battle through the hallway. Everything around them is demolished, broken, and shattered.

"Ok, so we found the big black creature, but what about the red and blue guy?" asked Sailor Jupiter looking at Spider-Man.

"Yeah, who is he and where did he come from?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Spider-Man!" said Sailor Moon. Everyone looked at Sailor Moon looking at Spider-Man and Venom's battle.

"Huh?" Sailor Mars asked.

"His name...it's Spider-Man!" Sailor Moon said again turning to her team. "He told me when he saved my life earlier!"

"Spider-Man?" Sailor Mercury said. "Who is…." Suddenly, a loud bang interrupted her sentence. They saw Venom grabbing Spider-Man by his throat.

"This ends, NOW!" Venom said taking out his claws from his fingers.

"Sailor Jupiter, attack him!"

"Ok!" shouted Sailor Jupiter. "Supreme Thunder!" A bolt of lightning struck Venom, and he roared really loud and the symbiote was waving around on his back.

"Woah! What is that stuff?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think it liked that!" Sailor Mercury said.

Venom threw Spider-Man at the Guardians.

"INCOMING!" yelled Sailor Mars. Sailor Mercury and Venus catched Spider-Man.

"We got you!" Sailor Mercury said.

"Thanks, Romona." Spider-Man said to her then focused back to Venom, but he wasn't there. "What the… Where did he go?" he asked looking all over the mall. He then looked at a broken window and peeked his head out and looked around. But still no sign of him. "Damnit! He got away!" he said smaking the wall.

"Ok! What was that? And who are you?!" Sailor Mars asked him angrily.

"Sorry lady in red. But I don't have time to ask questions!" said Spider-Man. "I need to find Venom before he hurts anyone else!" Spider-Man shot a web at a building and looked back at the guardians. "But we will see each other again." he said. Venus turned red. He pulled the web and flew high up.

Sailor Mars ran to him. "Hang on, I'm not done talking to…." But before she could go to the hole, a big web blocked it. "Seriously?!" she yelled.

"What do we do now?" asked Sailor Jupiter. "We lost the creature, and someone we don't know is after him!"

"Well, that creature seems to know him." Sailor Mercury pointed out. "Maybe they're from somewhere else."

"If that's true, then we better get information about this, Spider Man." said Sailor Mars. "Let's get out of here and head to my temple, before the cops see us!" They all ran to a different exit, but Sailor Venus kept starried at the web.

"I hope we do meet again, Spider-Man." she said.

"GET OVER HERE, JULIET!" yelled Sailor Mars as she pulled Sailor Venus' arm.

 **Meanwhile…**

Spider-Man webbed swinged around Tokyo and kept looking around for Venom. But there was no sign of him.

"Great, this is just like New York." he said sticking to a wall. "This city is big, and Venom could be anywhere by now!" Spider-Man climbed up the building and sat on the edge looking at the view of the city. "Speaking of him being everywhere, who did he escape the Raft?" Spider-Man though for a moment and looked behind him and saw a billboard of Sailor Moon saying,"Sailor Moon will punish any evil she sees." Spider-Man walked to it and remembered the job J. Jonah Jameson hired him to do.

" _Find these Super teens, and get me some photos!_ "

Spider-Man signed and looked back at the view of the city. "Sorry Manager Nosestase, the pictures of the girls will have to wait." he said as he started to web swing. "Right now, I have to find your ex-photographer!"

 **BANG. Done.**

 **Spider-Man meets the guardians and they fought Venom! So stay tuned for part 7.**

 **Also, the stuff that Venom said when he had Sailor Venus, I got those from the new trailer. He said the 'So many Snacks' thing in the comics so I thought, Why not put it in there. And if you guys what me to have Carnage, or any other Spider-Man villians in this story, tell me who and who will they appear.**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review. Thx**

 **(Check out my Deviantart!)**


	7. Spider-Man, Friend or Foe

**You guys like Sailor Symbiote so much, I've decided to post the next chapter early. It's for you guys enjoy. Oh and another thing….SPIDER-MAN AND SAILOR VENUS ARE NOT A "THING"**

 **Enjoy..**

Back in New York. A man was entering a big office and walked to a big man sitting in his chair looking out at the city.

"Heh...boss?" the man asked nervously.

The big man turned his chair facing the man. "Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"We've just received word that Spider-Man is in Tokyo!" said the man.

"Tokyo, Why?" the big man asked.

"We don't know. But that's a good thing, right boss?"

"Maybe, But it will be more good if he were to die there!" The big man said leaning back in his chair. "Have a plane already for our friends."

"Wh...what friends?" the man asked.

"You know, our SIX friends!" said the big man.

"Yes Kingpin!" said the man.

"Son. We've been through this. It's, WILSON FISK!"

 **Back at Tokyo**

The girls were back at Rey's temple trying to find information about Spider-Man. Meanwhile, Serena was trying to call Darian.

" _You reach Darien Chiba. Please leave a message_."

"Hey Darian. It's Serena. Listen we found the black creature. He calls himself, Venom. We fought him at the mall. And we had a little help from someone called, Spider-Man. We're researching him now. I'll come by your apartment later to explain everything. I love you." Serena hungged up her phone.

"Is he still sleeping?" Luna asked.

"Maybe." Serena said. "Would you go to his apartment and check on him?"

"Of course." Luna said as she ran out of the temple. Serena then entered the temple with the girls pulling up Amy's laptop.

"So, did you guys find anything?" She asked.

"No, We just logged on. But the internet is slow!" Lita said.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you guys that my grandfather changed our internet last week." said Rey.

"Why?" asked Amy.

"Uh...you don't wanna know." said Rey.

"Anyway, once we're done researching about Spider-Man, how are we going to find him?" asked Serena.

"Well, his name is, Spider-Man. So obviously, he does whatever a Spider can!" said Amy.

"Why do I have the feeling that's a song?" Lita asked.

"Anyway, you all saw him right?" Amy asked. "He shot webs from his hands, He used his webs to also swing with them. He can crawl onto walls and on any object, and has incredible scenes."

"Scenes?" Mina asked.

"Yes, Spiders have special sense that alert them into any danger that's about to strike them!" Amy explained. Then, the computer logged in. "Finally!' Amy said. She went onto the browser tab and looked up Spider-Man.

"Find anything?" Rey asked.

"No not yet...Wait here's one!" Amy clicked on a tab and it showed the Daily Bugle's web page. And they saw a picture of Spider-Man stopping the Shocker and three of his men. "Wow! This guy's from New York in America!"

"America!?"" All the girls said.

"So, how does he speak Japanese?" Serena asked.

"I don't think we wanna know the answer!" Lita said.

"Who took this photo!" Mina said looking at the photo still.

"Who does these photos?" asked Rey.

"Someone named, Peter Parker!" Amy said.

"Wow. He's pretty good." said Serena.

"Yeah he sure….huh, That's curious." said Amy.

"What is?" Rey asked.

"Look at this!" Amy said pointing at a newspaper title saying, "Spider-Man menace to this city!"

"What!?" Serena said with her eyes wide. "That...that's impossible!"

Amy read the newspaper article out loud. "Spider-Man may look like he's taking out the bad guys, but what if he's trying to be a hero. He's just faking! Spider-Man is a menace to this city New York."

"Of course! It all make sense!" shouted Rey.

"What does?" Lita asked.

"Don't you get it? Spider-Man is just pretending to be a hero!" Rey said.

"What do you mean?" asked Mina.

"I bet he made that goo that was on that creature so he can be a hero!" Rey explained.

Serena began to worry. " _This has got to be a misunderstanding! He saved my life!"_ She said in her head. "Rey….I don't think…"

"And also get this, The creature had the same abilities as Spider-Man had." Rey pointed out. "So he made that goo that was on that human, put him in it and made him have some of his powers, and then they both fight to make him fool everyone that he's a hero!

"Wow. Good point." Lita said.

"Yeah! I see where your getting at!" said Amy.

"Aw man, I can't believe I fell in love with a villian!"

"Well it wasn't her first!" Artemis whispered.

"I HEARD THAT, ARTEMIS!" Mina screamed.

"GUYS!" Serena yelled. The whole group looked at Serena. "This is all a misunderstanding! Spider-Man saved my life. You all saw it!"

"I thought you were listing Serena! I said all of his heroic things back at the mall is all an act." Rey said.

"I was listening Rey!" Serena shouted!

"If you were, then you would have agreed to us when I said he's a fake." Rey said. "And I bet that stupid menace came here to steal our fame!"

"Rey. Everything you said doesn't even describe a menese!" Serena said.

"True, but acting like a hero is a menese in my book." Rey said. "Plus, it says so on the newspaper article."

"That doesn't mean anything!" Serena said.

"It's does." Rey said. "We should find him and attack him."

"No, We are not!" Serena shouted.

"Why should I listen to you?" Rey asked pointing her finger at her.

"Because I'm the leader of the Sailor Guardians and as the leader, I'm ordering you to not attack Spider-Man!"

"If you want me to think your a leader, then you should've acted like one in the first place you….MEATBALL HEAD!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH REY!" Serena shouted more louder than before!

"Oh boy!" Amy said.

"I've never seen Serena this angry before!" Mina said.

"YOU GRILS LISTEN!" Serena said looking at Amy, Lita, and Mina. THAT OREDER ISN'T JUST FOR REY! IF ANYONE OF YOU ATTACKS SPIDER-MAN, THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!" She screamed as she headed out the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Rey asked.

"I..I just need some time alone." Serena said. "Don't ignore my orders!" She exited the room.

"Serena! Wait." Artemis said running after her.

"Hey Artemis!" Mina said trying to stop him, but she tripped on one of Rey's books.

"Mina? Are you ok?" Amy asked.

"I think so!" Mina said rubbing her head.

 **Meanwhile...**

Artemis followed Serena down the stairs. "Serena wait!"

"Leave me alone, Artemis!" Serena groaned.

"Come on Serena, I'm trying to say that I believe you!" Artemis said.

Serena stopped when Artemis said that. "Y...you do?" She asked him.

"Of course I do." Artemis said. "You said this, Spider-Man saved your life right?"

"Yes." Serena answered.

"So a fake or not, he saved you and you trust him. And if you trust him, then so do I!" Artemis said. Serena smiled and patted Artemis.

"Thank you, Artemis." She said.

"I'll tell you what, I talk to the guardians. You just take a break!" Artemis said.

"Thanks." Serena said as she crossed to the other intersection.

Artemis went up back to the temple and went into the room the girls were in. "I hope they'll listen to me!" he said when he approached the door, but stop when he heard the girls talking.

"Man, Serena was very mad." Lita said.

"Yeah, you sure drove her off the ledge, Rey." Amy said.

"Yeah, I know." Rey said. "But we're still going after this Spider-Man!"

"But Rey, Serena said not attack him." Mina said.

"True, but incase you all forgot, he's a mense and a fake!" Rey said.

"But what if Serena is right!" Lita said. "What if the newspaper was misunderstanding him?"

"Guys! Do you remember the people we trusted and became friends with were just monsters that tried to kill us?!" Rey asked. "What if Spider-Man is one of them? We trusted him, but after seeing this. It changes everything! We've been fooled in the past many times. But not today. So what do you all say?" The ladies though for a moment.

"I can't argue with that!" Mina said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Lita said.

"Then it's settled!" Rey said. "We meet back here tonight and find Spider-Man."

"Right!" Mina said.

"Sounds good!" Amy said.

"We won't be fooled this time!" Lita said.

" _Oh man! That's bad. That's really really bad."_ Artemis panicked in his head. " _I guess talking won't do now! I gotta find Serena and warned her!_ " Artemis ran out of Rey's temple and quickly ran to Serena's house! " _I need to hurry, before it's too late"_

 **With Serena…**

"Mom! I'm home!" Serena shouted.

"Oh, Hi Sweetie!" Her Mom said. "Did you see the news?" A weird creature in black goo was fighting some kind of Person who can shoot webs and…"

"Stick to walls!" Serena finishing her sentence.

"Oh, did you see it?" her Mom asked.

"Y..yeah." Serena said sadly still thinking about the fight she had with Rey.

"Serena honey, what's wrong?" Her mom asked with both of her arms holding Serena's shoulders.

"I...I had a fight with one of my friends!" Serena said with a tear coming down her face.

"Oh, Honey I'm so sorry." Her mom said giving her a hug. "What did you fight about?"

"I….I...I Don't wanna talk about it!" Serena sobbed.

"Ok...you don't have to." Her mom said. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No...I...just want to be alone!" Serena said walking upstairs to her room.

" _Oh...She was such in a good mood yesterday."_ Her mom though.

 **Meanwhile….**

Darian slowly woke up and looked outside his window and saw that the sun was nearly down!

"What the...What time is it?" he yawned.

"4:15 PM" said a voice next to him. Darian looked to his right and saw Luna sitting on his table.

"Oh Luna!" he said. "How long were you sitting here?"

"A few seconds." Luna answered.

"Ok. So how did you get IN here?" he asked crossing his left eyebrow.

"Uh...don't ask!" Luna said nervously!

"HEY! WHY THE HELL IS MY LANDRY TIED UP LIKE A ROPE TO THE LEDGE?!" screamed someone roof the roof.

Luna made a nervous look on her face and a drop of sweat went down her.

"Your lucky it wasn't the crazy old guy's laundry 3 floors down from here." said Darian. "Anyway, one more question. Why are you here?"

"Oh, because Serena asked me to come and see how your doing." Luna answered.

"Really, her and the girls find the creature?" Darian asked putting his clothes on.

 **(FYI: He was wearing underwear)**

"Sorta." said Luna. "She explained some information for you in a voicemail a few moments ago."

"Ok, thanks." Darian said. He put on a shirt and went to his phone and had just one message.

" _You have one new message. Hey Darian. It's Serena. Listen we found the black creature. He calls himself, Venom. We fought him at the mall. And we had a little help from someone called, Spider-Man. We're researching him now. I'll come by your apartment later to explain everything. I love you."_

"Spider-Man?" Darian asked. "Who's that?"

"Me and Artemis don't know. We weren't there!" Luna said. "But Serena and the girls should be done researching by now. Why don't you ask her if she's done."

"Ok." Darian said has he putted in Serena's house number. A few rings later, someone answered the phone.

"Tsukino Residence." said Serena's mother.

"Oh...uh...hey. _Crap! I called her house phone!_ Is Serena there?" Darian asked.

"Oh...yes...but I don't think she wants to talk to anybody right now!" her mom said with sad tone.

"Huh, Why?" Darian asked.

"She..she said that her and a friend had a fight." her mom said with a soft voice.

"Oh...What were they arguing about?" Darian asked.

" _Rey still thinks Serena hasn't change? If she keeps this up, The Sailor Scouts are over."_ Luna said in her head.

"She won't tell me." Her mom said. "She said she just wants to be alone."

"Here put her on, I'll try to talk to her." said Darian.

"Ok." Thank you...uh…"

"Darian, ma'me. We've met before, but it's been awhile." Darian said rubbing his head.

"Oh, ok." Serena's mom said as she went to Serena's room.

Serena was in her room looking at her assignment she got from Friday and signed. "Do a good job on a test and Rey still treats me the same." She said as she put her head down on her desk. Then, there was a knock on her door. "Sammy! If it's you, go away!" She grunted.

( **Disclaimer:** **Sammy is Serena's little brother)**

"It's me, sweetheart." her mom said.

"Oh, come in." Serena said putting her head back up and her mom opened the door handing her the phone.

"Here, Some young man named, Darian wants to talk to you."

"Thanks Mom." She said taking the phone. "Can you close my door?"

"Sure honey." her mom said closing the door and went downstairs.

Serena made sure no one was around and then talked to Darian. "Hey Darian, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Good right now. I just woke up." Darian said. "Sorry I wasn't there to help you girls out."

"It's ok. We had a little help." said Serena.

I know. I got your voicemail." he said. "Anyway, your Mom told me that you had a fight with the girls."

Serena stood silent. "It...it wasn't all of the girls." Serena said softly. "It was Rey!"

"Should've known." Darian said rubbing his forehead. "What were you two arguing about this time?"

"I can't tell you here." Serena whispered. "My mom and my little brother might hear."

"Good point." Darian said and though for a moment. "Ok, come over to my place and we'll talk."

"Ok, but is Luna still with you?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, I'll put her on." Darian said as he gave the phone to Luna.

"Serena!" said Luna. "What could you and Rey possibly argue about this time?"

"Like Darian said, I'll explain when I get to his apartment." Serena said getting her coat and boots on. "Just stay there and I'll explain everything when I'm there."

"Very well." Luna signed. "See you soon." Luna hanged up the phone.

"You feeling ok?" Darian asked.

"No. But I'll be fine." Luna said.

"ARE THESE CLAW MARKS!" said the guy up on the roof!

"Now I'm scared." Luna said shivering.

Darian signed and rolled his eyes.

 **Meanwhile with Peter…**

Peter was back at his hotel room putting bandages on the bruises he got from Venom. "As soon as I get these things patched on me, I need to go back out there and find Venom." he said. As soon as he got his last bruise patch, his phone ranged. He webbed it and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Tiger!"

"Oh, MJ. Sorry, but I don't have time to talk." Peter said putting his Spider-Man gloves on.

"Why? Did you find those super hero girls?" Mary Jane asked.

"Sorta. But I found something else too." Peter said.

"Some Japanese Spider-Man fangirls?" Mary Jane teased.

"MJ! This is serious!" Peter said sticking to the ceiling.

"Ok. Sorry!" Mary Jane said.

"It's Venom! He's here!" Peter said.

"What!" Mary Jane shouted. "I though you put him in the Raft prison 2 months ago!"

"I did." Peter said scratching his head and landed back on the ground and opened his hotel window. "He must of escaped before I came here."

"This is not good Peter!" Mary Jane panicked. "How did he escape?"

"I don't, but I'm gonna find out!" Peter said putting his mask on. "I'll call you once I know more." He hanged up his phone and put it on the desk. He crawled out of his window and web-swinged. He looked at the sky and realized it was getting late. "It's about to turn night." he said. Perfect bad guys always strike at night." he said as web-swinged faster.

 **Back with Serena**

 _*Knock Knock*_

"Is that you Serena?" Darian shouted.

"Yes." She shouted.

"Ok, Give me a second." Darian said as he washed his hands then opened the door. "Hey, Serena. Right on time. I just finished my brunch!"

"Slash dinner." Luna chuckled."

Darian chuckled back. "You want some?"

"Sure." Serena said.

"Great. Just grab a plate and explain everything to me." Darian said letting Serena in.

"Ok. But I need to borrow your laptop!" Serena said.

Serena and Darian grabbed their plates and ate some of Darian's dinner. Luna was looking at the same Daily Bugles website the girls researched. Serena explained everything to Darian. Spider-Man, Venom, Spider-Man's powers, Rey thinking Spider-Man's a fake hero, and that argument they had.

"Wow….she must've been really harsh on you." Darian said.

"She has always been in the past." Serena said.

"Yeah, I know." Darian said cleaning is mouth with a napkin. "So, you don't believe in her or the newspapers?"

"No. Darian this man saved my life!" Serena said.

"Well, if you agree with him being a hero, then so do I!" said Darian.

"Thank you so much Darian." said Serena.

"Serena if I may, what if Rey or the other girls ignore your orders?" asked Luna.

"I told them, if they did there will be consequences." Serena said.

"What kind of consequences?" Darian asked.

"I'll tell you later." Serena said. "But now, we got to find Spider-Man and ask him about this Venom."

"Sounds like a plan!" said Darian.

"And remind me to ask him if he has a girlfriend." said Serena

"Why?" Darian asked confused.

"Mina." Luna said.

"Ah." Darian said.

 **Back with Spider-Man..**

Spider-Man webbed-swinged throughout Japan and landed on a water tower and looked around and noticed it's getting more late.

"Dang, Where ever Venom's hiding it must be underground or something." Spidy said. "I checked every alleyway, inside every building, heck I even checked every bank. I'm starting think he left this place." Just then his Spider sense struck him and a strike of lighting struck his back. He fell off the water tower and land face first the the ground. "Please don't tell me, Electro is here was well." Spider-Man groaned.

"You stayed in Japan long enough, Spider-Man!" said a female voice.

Spider-Man looked behind him and saw four of the Sailor Guardians looking angrily at him.

" _I don't know why, but I have a feeling I'm about to have my ass kicked."_ Spider-Man said in his mind.

 **Oh boy. Spider-Man vs half of the Sailor Guardians. What's gonna happen?**

 **You guys really loved my last chapter, so I thought I would upload chapter 7 early. Hope you like it.**

 **Oh, and I know Luna could've just used some air condensers to get up to Darians apartment. But, I just put that there for the sake of comedy!**


	8. Spider-Man vs The Scouts, The Punishment

**Hey guys. So I have a few things to say before I start the story. So, on Saturday, I've had a job interview at Kroger. So sometime over the week, I probably won't be making any stories over the week. Don't worry, I'm not quitting Fan Fiction. So anyway, just keep reviewing and favorting until I post a story. Here's Sailor Symbiote.**

Serena had transformed into Sailor Moon, while Darian had transformed into Tuxedo Mask. Luna looked at the two with their uniforms.

"Just like old times." Serena said to Darian.

"Sure does." Darian said.

"Ok. So how are we going to find this Spider-Man?" Luna asked.

"Oh, I….didn't think this through." Serena said.

"Maybe someone knows where he is!" Darian said.

"Like who?" Serana said.

"SERENA! Thank...thank god I found you!" said a voice behind them. It was Artemis. He was out of breath and he was weezing.

"Artemis? What are you doing here?" Luna asked.

"Its….its Sailor Guardians!" Artemis said. "They're….they're ignoring your orders….they're gonna attack the Spider-Man tonight!"

"WHAAAT!?" Serena screamed. Everyone else was in shock.

" _I...I can't believe it!"_ Darian said _. "They actually ignored her."_

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WILL TALK TO THEM!" Serena said grabbing Artemis and shaking him.

I….I was..." Artemis said with his head spinning. "But…..I...I ...heard them...talking about it….and I….had to...to warn you!" Artemis than fell to the floor.

"Artemis!" Luna said. "Do you know what else they said?"

"They said that think Spider-Man is like one of the people we trusted in the past that tried to kill us." Artemis said. "And Rey said that everyone should meet up at her temple tonight to find the Spider-Man!"

"Ok. Change of plains!" Serena said. "We head to Rey's Temple and stop them before they go!" Serena said grabbing Darians phone.

"Uh...Serena? Who are you calling?" asked Darian.

"Back up." Serena answered.

 **Somewhere**

The symbiote came off of Eddie and he hid inside an old wearhouse. "Why….why his Spider-Man here? WHY?" he screamed as he punched a wooden box. "And those girls! Who on earth are they?"

"That doesn't matter!" said a voice. "What matters is that you continue your plain."

"You just want me to do my plain, so I can tell you who Spider-Man his." Eddie said.

"That WAS part of our deal." said the man.

"If you want to know who is so bad, why don't you try to pull the mask off?" Eddie said.

"I could, but I think it will be great hearing it from you." the man said as he jumped on a device and it began to hover. "Oh and by the way. I heard that some of Spider-Man's old friends are coming to visit him. So don't worry about them, They'll just buy you sometime."

"Whatever, just don't let them get in the way!" Eddie said.

"I can't believe you treat me like this. Even when I broke you out of the Raft." the man said as he flew off. He looked back at the warehouse and laughed. "Not only Spider-Man's friends are helping you, but I have your little psychotic friend to play with him and those girls!" He laughed evilly as he flew through Japan.

 **Well, let's see how Spider-Man's doing with the guardians.**

Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus were all staring angrily at Spider-Man.

"It's….it's you guys!" Spider-Man said getting up. "You've could've just said, 'hi' instead of trying to make me think you guys were one of my old enemies!"

" _And why do I have a feeling I'm gonna regret saying that?"_ he asked in his head.

"Shut up insect!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"We're on to you little game!" said Sailor Mercury.

"Ok first of all, spiders are arachnids. And second of all, What game? You think I was gonna play Uno with some guys somewhere?" Spider-Man asked

"Oh, enough with the act!" Sailor Mars said. "We know you were just using people to commit crimes and you come in to stop them!"

"What!? That's insane!" Spider-Man said. "What made you think that?"

"We all read that newspaper from the Daily Bugle saying that your a menace!" Sailor Venus said.

" _Oh, great. Just what I need. Jameson fans."_ Spider-Man said in his head. "Listen that newspaper was just a…"

"Quite!" Sailor Mars shouted. "We've been fooled many times in the past. But not this time!"

"Oh boy!" Spider-Man said slowly backing away.

"Guardians! Get him!" shouted Sailor Mars.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury shouted as she threw a stream on water at Spider-Man. Spider-Man then dodged it and sticked to the water we was on.

"Hey I know my costume stinks, but hotel laundry isn't cheap you know!" Spider-Man joked.

"Don't worry, I got him!" Sailor Venus said. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" she shouted as a heart came out of her lips and was about to strike Spider-Man. But he dodged the attack and sticked to a wall behind them.

"Ok. That was the most weirdest attacks I've ever seen." he said.

"You got anything better?" Sailor Venus shouted.

"Now that you mention it." Spider man shouted as he shot a web out of his hand and it landed on the ground right in the middle of the Sailor Guardians feet.

"Wow. Nice aim, slick!" Sailor Jupiter yelled out.

"3...2...1!" Spider-man counted down. Just then, the web exploded and the guardians covered the eyes and blocked there faces. They looked back at the wall where Spider-Man was. He was gone! 

"Where did he go?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Uh...guys!" said Sailor Jupiter looking down at her feet. There was webs wall over them. All the guardians looked down and they were stuck too.

"Not again!" Sailor Mercury screamed.

"Like my design?" Spider-Man asked landing on an air conditioner. "I call it, The Cluster Web!"

"Are all the webs coming out of you?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Sorta. I designed the webbing myself. Takes a lot of time to make them!" Spider-Man explain.

"We don't care who you made your webs! We want you to tell us where that black creature is!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"Ever heard of a please, Martian Queen?" Spider-Man asked.

"MARTIAN QUEEN?!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Well, you are the ruler of Mars, right? It's even in your name!" Spider-Man said.

"Ok! Now your dead!" Sailor Mars said as she broke free from the web.

"Aw nuts!" Spider-Man said.

"Burning Mandala!" Sailor Mars shouted as she fired multiple fireballs at Spider-Man. He dodged all of the fireballs and dodged the last one with a back flip and went behind the air conditioner.

"Coward!" shouted Sailor Mars! The rest of the Guardians broke free from their webs.

"Where did he go?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Stay here and make sure he doesn't double back!" Sailor Mars said. "I'll check it out!" Sailor Mars ran behind the air conditioner and sneaky looked around. Where are you, Web head?" She whispered.

"Hey red!" said Spider-Man loitering at the edge on the air conditioner. "A witch called, she wanted those ruby slippers back!" he joked as he webbed Sailor Mars. She dodged the web just in time.

"Do you ever shut up?" she asked angrily.

"Are you kidding?" Spider-Man asked. "It's what makes this fun. Also, how do you run in heels like those?"

"That's it!" Sailor Mars yelled. She charged at Spider-Man and threw a bunch of fits at him, but he kept dodging them!

"Stand still, web for brian's!" She said.

"Hey, Sandy Cheeks." Spider-Man said sticking to a wall. "Let's just talk about this like normal people!"

"Shut up!" She said about to punch him, but he jumped over her and landed behind her!

"Ok, so you don't want to talk?" Spider-Man asked.

"NO!" Sailor Mars yelled. Then, Spider-Man webbed her mouth.

"There you go!" he said chuckling. Sailor Mars tried to get the web out of her mouth, but her gloves made it hard for her. Then, Spider-Man shot two webs at her back. They were attached to his web shooters. "Sorry, but your making me do this!" he said. He then pressed something with his two fingers out on each of his hand and electricity began to come out off the webs and shocked Sailor Mars. She screamed as the electricity affected her, but she didn't scream too loud because of the web in her mouth. "You know, this is also the reason why I covered your mouth." Spider-Man said. The electricity stopped and Sailor Mars kneed to the ground.

" _I...I got to admit….he's good!"_ Sailor Mars said in her head.

Spider-Man then walked to her. Sailor Mars looked at him and looked angrily at him. "Look, I don't know what newspaper you and your friends read. But I…." Suddenly his Spider sense struck him.

"Crescent Slender Beam!" shouted Sailor Venus. The beam hit Spider-Man and he fell off the building. Sailor Venus than ran to Sailor Mars. "Mars, Are you ok?" She asked. She then saw the web still stuck to her mouth. "Hold still." Sailor Venus said. She then ripped the web off her mouth and Sailor Mars koffed a few times. "Now, are you ok?" Sailor Venus asked again. "Yeah...thanks." Sailor Mars said.

Spider-Man was falling straight down to the ground. He then webbed a building and swinged safely. "Yeah!" He cheered! Then looked behind him and saw him heading to a window. "Oh sh-" he crashed into the window and tumbled on a few furniture. "Windows. Always there to break my fall!" he said sarcastically. "Ow….And my ribs."

Just then, an elderly man entered the door and saw Spider-Man digging himself out of the crashed fearature. "Hey, excuse me?" he said to Spider-Man. "Your supposed to use the door to come in here."

"Thanks for the tip!" Spider-Man singed then jumped out the window and wall crawled up the building were the Sailor Guardians were at.

"He's lucky he didn't make me angry." said the elderly man. "He wouldn't like it when I'm angry."

 **(Note: The man is in every marvel movie)**

"Did you get him?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"I think so!" said Sailor Venus peeking down at the edge. "Yeah. I think I did." she said looking at her friends and gave them a thumbs up.

"Peek-a-Boo!" said Spider-Man as he jumped up and kicked Sailor Venus back. Sailor Venus flew right into her Guardians arms.

"Sailor Venus! Are you ok?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Yeah….I'm good." Sailor Venus said getting up.

"Your gonna pay for that!" Sailor Mercury said.

"Look, Blue's Clues!" Spider man shouted. "I didn't want to do it, but you guys started this! Your giving me no choice!"

"Then, tell us where the creature is!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"I don't know where he is, Lava girl!" Spider-Man said. "What makes you think I know where he is?"

"Well, we figured that you made that ooze the human was in, you would know where he is!" said Sailor Venus.

Spider-Man paused for a minute. "You think….I...created...the symbiote?" he asked.

"Symbiote?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Ga! I had enough of this idiot!" Sailor Jupiter yelled. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" A bunch of electricity balls came flying towards, Spider-Man.

"Ok, She's just like Electro!" Spider-Man said. The electricity balls came straight towards him. He quickly jumped in the air and dodged every single one of them.

 **(Note: If any one where to make a animation or a comic on this, make sure it's in a slow motion kind of thing)**

"He...he dodged all of them?" Sailor Jupiter asked surprisingly.

"His senses must be gooder than we thought!" said Sailor Mercury.

"Ok, no more Mr Nice Spider." Spider-Man said. "Time to wrap this up!" he said about to shoot his webs. But nothing happened. "Huh! Oh-no, not now!" he panicked trying to shoot his webs, but still nothing.

" _Crap! I've been so distracted on finding Venom, I forgot to reload my web shooters!"_ He said in his head.

"Perfect, his powers must've worn off!" Now's our chance!" Sailor Mars said. "Frie Soul!" A fireball was heading straight towards Spider-Man, but he jumped really high, and landed right behind the guardians!

"Hey, just because I'm out of web fluide doesn't mean I lost my powers!" Spider-Man said.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" screamed Sailor Venus. The chain grabbed Spider-Man and tied him to a chimney.

"Good Job Venus!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"Great, now I know how every bad guy I wrapped up feels like!" Spider-Man said. Sailor Mars walked slowly towards Spider-Man and grabbed his chest.

"Alright, Web head. Where is the creature!" she asked.

"I already told you, I don't know!" Spider-Man yelled.

Sailor Mars signed in anger! "Always the hard way, huh?" she said. She walked way from Spider-Man and stopped five inches from him.

"What is she going to do?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I don't know." said Sailor Mercury.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars shouted and a bow with a flaming arrow appeared in her hand and she pointed it at Spider-Man.

"Her Flame Sniper?!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

"Mars…?" Sailor Venus said in fear. "You're not really going to…"

"I will if I must!" Sailor Mars said.

"Hey, hey, if you kill me. My girlfriend will have you all under arrest by the Avengers!" Spider-Man said.

" _HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!"_ Sailor Venus shouted in his head.

 **(Just go with it)**

"Last chance!" Sailor Mars said aiming at his forehead and getting ready to fire.

"I. DON'T. KNOW!" Spider-Man shouted.

"Fine, have it your way!" Sailor Mars said as she readied the bow.

"Mars, don't." Sailor Jupiter said. "You said we needed him alive!"

"Not anymore!" Sailor Mars said and she let go of the arrow. Spider-Man closed his eyes and looked away from the arrow.

"SILENCE WALL!"

A barricade came in just time and the fire arrow disappeared as soon as it hitted it.

Spider-Man opened his eyes and looked at the barricade. "Ok….if Doctor Strange was watching all of this and now chooses to save me, he's dead." he said looking around the barrier.

"Scouts! STAND DOWN!" said a voice from behind them said. They all looked behind them and saw four figures in front of them.

"Is that…"

"It can't be…"

"Yeah...it is…."

"I...I..don't believe it!"

"Uhh...who are they?" Spider-Man asked.

"Guarded by Uranus, planet of the skies. I'm the soldier of flight, Sailor Uranus!"

"Guarded by Neptune, planet of the deep blue sea. I'm the soldier of affinity, Sailor Neptune!"

"Guarded by Pluto, planet of time. I am the soldier of change, Sailor Pluto!"

"And protected by Saturn, the planet of Destruction, I am the Guardian of Silence, Sailor Saturn."

"AND WE ARE THE SOLDIERS OF THE OUTER SOLAR SYSTEM!" they all said.

"There's more!?" Spider Man asked.

"The Outer Soldiers?" Sailor Jupiter said surprisingly. "What are you all doing here?"

"I called them!" said another voice next them. And they all knew who it was.

"SAILOR MOON!" they all said.

"What are you four doing here?" Sailor Moon asked angrily.

"What does it look like?" Sailor Mars yelled back. "We're getting information about the black creature."

"YOU WERE GOING TO KILLING ME!" Spider-Man asked angrily.

"ZIP IT, MASK FACE!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Mars, I saw the whole thing!" Sailor Moon said. "You WERE going to kill him."

"Because he wouldn't cooperate!" Sailor Mars said pointing at Spider-Man.

"Because you wouldn't listen!" Spider-Man said.

"THAT'S IT!" Sailor Mars yelled raising her fist! "I'm gonna…."

She was about to punch him, but a rose zoomed in fast and scratched Sailor Mars's hand. "Ow...what the…." she looked at the rose and saw a man with a white mask, a cape, a top hat, and he was wearing a tuxedo.

"Sailor Mars! You are done hurting this young man!" he said

"Ok, who is that, and why does he look like how I imagine myself when I'm wanted to go to prom?" Spider-Man asked.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, and Venus said still looking at Tuxedo Mask.

" _I can't tell if they were talking to me!"_ Spider-Man said in his head.

"Your in this too?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Sailor Moon told me everything." said Tuxedo Mask.

"She told all of us!" Sailor Pluto said.

"Mars, you don't know how angry I am." Sailor Moon said. "And not only, at you!" she said looking at the other three guardians.

"Um...to be honest, Sailor Moon…" Sailor Venus said. "Sailor Mars did talk us into it." Sailor Mars growled and stepped on Venus' foot.

"You agreed to me, ALL OF YOU DID!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"I think you broke my big toe!" Sailor Venus said.

"I can't believe this!" Sailor Moon said. "I gave you all an order, AND YOU CHOOSE TO IGNORE IT!"

"Sailor Moon...we were just…" Sailor Moon put her finger in front of them.

"Not...another...word." She said. "Sailor Uranus, deal with them, I'm gonna untie Spider-Man."

"Yes, Sailor Moon." Sailor Uranus said.

"Pffft, Uranus!" Spider-Man chuckled.

"Watch it!" Sailor Uranus said to Spider-Man.

"Sorry, I always laughed at that when I was in second grade!" Spider-Man said.

"Annoying, isn't he?" Sailor Mars asked.

"If your trying to talk your way out of this, it's not working!" Sailor Uranus said looking back at the Guardians. "Sailor Moon is very upset at all of you! You wanna know why?"

"Because we ignored her orders." answered Sailor Mercury.

"Yes, but that's not all." Sailor Uranus said. "She's also upset, because you guys think that you don't appreciate her as a leader." Everyone looked at Sailor Moon unting the chain that holded Spider-Man. "May I also put out, that she was going to give you all a punishment!" All of the Sailor Guardians looked directly at Sailor Uranus after she finished the sentence.

"A...punishment?" Sailor Venus said.

"W..what kind of punishment?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Banishing you all as Sailor Guardians!"

 **To be continued….**


	9. Second Chance, Spider-Man's Origin Pt 1

**Here's Sailor Symbiote. I know I should be working on my other stories, but you guys seem to like this story better. Let's see what happens to Sailor Guardians.**

"May I also put out, that she was going to give you all a punishment!" All of the Sailor Guardians looked directly at Sailor Uranus after she finished the sentence.

"A...punishment?" Sailor Venus said.

"W..what kind of punishment?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Banishing you all as Sailor Guardians!"

All of the guardians gasped and they all looked at Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon...is...is that...ture?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I did tell you there will be consequences, did I?" Sailor Moon asked. The Sailor Guardians were in fear. They couldn't believe Sailor Moon would do this. "Although, you should've listen to what Sailor Uranus had said."

"What Sailor Uranus said?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I didn't say she is going to give you all the punishment, I said she WAS going to give you the punishment." Sailor Uranus said.

"So, you mean…."

"Yes, she's giving you four another chance!" Sailor Pluto said.

"But if you break that chance, there won't be another." Sailor Neptune said.

"Yes. We understand now!" Sailor Mercury said.

"Good, We'll handle this, you four have done enough!" Sailor Uranus said. The Sailor Guardians both nodded and headed for the exit. "Sailor Mars!" Sailor Uranus called out. Sailor Mars quickly turned to Sailor Uranus. "I would like to speak with you!"

"Uh...o..k." Sailor Mars said nervously.

The other three scouts slowly headed down stairs. "Man, that was a close call." Sailor Jupiter said.

"Yeah, we nearly lost our duties as Sailor Guardians." said Sailor Mercury.

"I'm gonna kill Rey later." Sailor Venus said.

"Speaking of kill, was Rey really going to kill Spider-Man?" Sailor Mercury though.

"Hey yeah, Rey is mean, but not that mean." Sailor Venus said.

"Yeah, she would never kill a human being." Sailor Jupiter said.

"Exactly!" said Sailor Mercury. "She wanted us to find Spider-Man and attack him just to get information for the black creature. She didn't say anything about killing him!"

"Hey guys look!" Sailor Venus whispered. They all saw a window barley opened and saw Sailor Mars and Sailor Uranus.

"Sailor Mars." Sailor Uranus said disappointedly! "Correct me if I'm wrong, It was your idea to have the guardians join you to ignore Sailor Moon's orders, right?"

"Y...yes." Sailor Mars said in a sad tone.

"Do you know how selfish and cruel that was?" Sailor Uranus asked. "Not to mention you nearly killed a human being!"

"I...I...I don't know why I did!" Sailor Mars said dropping to her knees! "I..I don't know what came over me. I...I didn't mean to kill him! I...I...I..I don't know what came over me!" Sailor Mars covered her face and began to sob. Then, Sailor Uranus saw a big black piece of string attached to the left side of her neck. She peeled it off and looked at it.

"What is this?" asked Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Mars looked at it and gasped. "That's a piece of the web that the creature stuck me to, back at the mall." she answered. Sailor Uranus looked around and saw a jar on the ground. She put the web in the jar and closed it.

"I'll give it to Spider-Man, so he can see if it'll help us find the creature." said she said.

"She still had a piece of the web back at the mall?" Sailor Mercury whispered.

"How did she not noticed it?" whispered Sailor Venus.

"Now answer me this." Sailor Uranus said. "Why don't you think Sailor Moon is a qualified leader?"

"I...I do!" Sailor Mars said.

"Then why have you ignored her orders and still treated her like how she was in the past?" ask Sailor Uranus angrily.

"BECAUSE I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT HER!" yelled Sailor Mars. Sailor Uranus made a surprised look and so did the guardians. "Sailor Moon is our leader, and as our leader, we are supposed to protect her! I just though Spider-Man was going to hurt her." Sailor Mars looked down and cried again. "She has such a good life, good friends, and family. I don't want her to lose that!" Sailor Uranus grabbed Sailor Mars shoulder. Sailor Mars looked at her and wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"Mars. I understand that you were trying to protect Sailor Moon, but just because a newspaper says that Someone is a fake, it doesn't mean it's real." Sailor Uranus said. "Don't believe everything you see or read, find out for yourself personally!"

 **(Thanks to, eecobeo for the quote)**

Sailor Mars sniffed and nodded at Uranus. "Ok." she said.

"Now go home and get some rest. We'll all meet at your temple and tell you everything Spider-Man tells us." Sailor Uranus said as she walked back to Sailor Moon.

"Um..Sailor Uranus?" Sailor Mars called out. "Was...Serena really going to banish us?"

Sailor Uranus stood silent for a few minutes and finally spoke. "She did say, there will be consequences, did she?" Sailor Uranus answered and continued back to Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mars opened the door and looked at Sailor Moon, still trying to pull of the chain from him. "I'm sorry, Serena." She silently said and she went down stairs.

 **With Spider-Man & The Guardians**

Sailor Moon finally got the chain of Spider-Man and he got up stretching his arms and legs.

"FINALLY!" he yelled. "God, it was like getting a hug from the Hulk!"

"Spider-Man, I apologize for all of this, I ordered my guardians not to attack you." Sailor Moon said.

"It's ok." Spider-Man said as he stretched his arms wide. "New people I meet always try to kill me."

"Because of that newspaper they read?" asked Sailor Saturn.

"Sort of." Spider-Man said. "Man, they reminded me of the time I fought my ex-girlfriend, Black Cat."

"SAY WHAT!?" Luna yelled then covered her mouth. Everyone looked at Luna and Artemis sitting on the edge of the building.

"Way to go, Luna." Sailor Moon said facepalming.

"Well, I wasn't talking about her." said Spider-Man.

"It's not weird to you that the black cat just spoke?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

"You think that's weird, Abraham Lincoln?" Spider-Man asked. "I've meet a talking raccoon from space who makes weapons into really powerful weapons!" Everybody stood silent.

"Ok….that is ACTUALLY weird!" Sailor Neptune said.

"So Spider-Man, is it true that all those newspapers from the Daily Bugle saying that your a menese are all wrong, right?" asked Sailor Pluto.

"Yes. The owner Jameson, thinks I'm a menese no matter how heroic I am!" said Spider-Man. Then, he saw the black web inside the jar Sailor Uranus was holding on too. "Hey Ellen Degeneres, what's with the jar?" he asked. Sailor Uranus looked at the jar and showed it to Spider-Man. His eyes grew wide and he ran to it. "Where did you get this?" he asked.

"It was on Sailor Mars' neck." Sailor Uranus answered. "She said it was a piece of the black web the creature shot at her."

"Of course!" Spider-Man said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sailor Saturn.

"Little Red Riding Hood was being controlled by this web!" said Spiser-Man.

"Um...how can that small piece web control Sailor Mars?" asked Sailor Neptune.

"Good question." Spider-Man answered. "You see, this is not a normal web. This is, a symbiote!"

"A symbiote?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

"It's the goo that makes Venom...well, Venom!" answered Spider-Man.

"And who does that have to do anything with, Mars?" asked Sailor Moon.

And that's another good question." Spider-Man said. "The symbiote has a mind of its own. It tries to find anything living, humans, animals, and even a toad. Once the symbiote is finds a living thing, it spreads all over their body and gives them great strength and power."

"Wow. It kinda sounds useful." Artemis said.

"Sure is, snow bell. But there's one problem." Spider-Man said. "That power can make you go over the edge!"

"What do you mean?" ask Sailor Uranus.

"The power may feel great, but it'll make you lose yourself." answered Spider-Man. "In other words, it makes you kill the most important people in your life!" Everyone gasped.

"So, that web it was controlling Mars so it can kill you?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Looks that way." Spider-Man said.

"It has to be, Sailor Mars just wanted to know about the black creature. She didn't say anything about killing you." Artemis told Spider-Man.

"I told her to just say, please!" Spider-Man shrugged.

"How do you know all about the symbiote, Spider-Man?" asked Sailor Saturn.

Spider-Man then froze after that question. He clenched it's fits and answered. "I know all this because…..I was it's first host!" Everyone gasped. Spider-Man looked down at the ground and remembered the time he first had the symbiote.

"How is that?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

Spider-Man looked back at the guardians and signed. "I'll tell you. But before I do, I'm gonna half to tell you all how I became Spider-Man." Everyone looked at him confused.

"You said that like you don't want to." Sailor Neptune said crossing her arms.

"That's because, I keep thinking about when I take off this mask, my enemies will know information about me and put the ones I love in danger!" Spider-Man said.

"Funny, so do I." Sailor Moon said holding both her hands together and her uniform began to disappear.

"She's...she's...turning back!" said Luna.

"My name is, Serena Tsukino. I never got the chance to thank you for saving me back when Venom attacked." Serena said.

" _Hey, she's right! I did save her! I thought she looked familiar!"_ Spider-Man said in his head. "Nice to meet you...i guess?"

Then, Tuxedo Mask took off his mask and hat. "I am Darian Shields." he said.

Sailor Uranus began to change too. "I am Amara Tenou." she said.

Sailor Neptune was next. "I am Michelle Kaiou." she said.

Sailor Pluto changed back next. " I am Trista Meioh." she said.

Finally, Sailor Saturn transformed last. "And I am Hotaru Tomoe!"

"Nice to meet all of you!" Spider-Man said taking off his mask and revealing his true face to everyone! "My name is, Peter Parker. And I am your friendly neighborhood, Spider-Man!"

"Peter Parker? That name was on the newspaper saying he took those photos!" Serena said.

"Glad you like them!" said Peter.

"If you make the photos, then how do you take them and be Spider-Man at the same time?" asked Michelle.

"I stick my camera on a web and I put it on a timer, be Spider-Man, stop bad guys, and try to get some good photos for the Daily Bugle!" Peter explained.

"But didn't you say that the owner hated you?" asked Hotaru "Why are you working for him, when he hates the hero part of you?"

"That, I'll tell you later!" Peter said. "Now, get comfy kids. It's story time."

Then, everyone gathered around and listen to Spider-Man!

"My name is Peter Benjamin Parker! I was sent to my Aunt May and Uncle Ben's when I was little. My parents took me there because they had some important work to do! Weeks later, they died in a plane crash. So my Aunt an Uncle took care of me ever since." he said wiping a few tears from his eyes.

"I feel your pain, Peter." said Darian touching his shoulder.

"Thanks." Spider-Man said.

"What about your powers?" Amara asked.

"Getting to that!" Peter said. "16 years later, I was getting ready for a school field trip to Dr Connors' lab. He was studying radioactive insects to give them special powers. Until one of the radioactive spiders bit me, and gave me his unique abilities. When I got home. There was web coming out of my hands, everything I touch just sticked to my hands, I was crawling on the walls and ceiling, and I dodged a giant book that feel of myself without even looking at it!"

"You must've had some trouble with these powers." said Hotaru.

"You can say that again!" Peter said rolling his eyes and continued the story.

"The next day, I was working on some things that might've helped me with my powers. Like my web shooters! It was like a squirt gun, but shoots webs I designed. I went down stairs and heard my Aunt and Uncle talking about them losing money!"

 ***In the story***

"I'm worried Ben." said Aunt May. "If we keep losing money, we'll lose the house, and maybe Peter's future."

"Don't worry May!" Uncle Ben said holding her hand. "Even if we lose our house, we will always be together."

"But what about Peter?" Aunt May asked.

"He's a smart kid. He'll get through." Uncle Ben said.

Peter then got a closer look at the newspaper on the table. It said, "WRESTLING MATCH TONIGHT! WHO EVER WINS, GETS $1,000!"

" _A thousand dollars?!"_ Peter said in his head. _"If I ask them to drive me there, they'll say, no and maybe look in my room for the rest of the day!"_ Then, Peter had an idea! "Hey, Uncle Ben?" Peter asked appearing in the corner.

"Well, Well, Well. Morning Bengy!" Uncle Ben said patting his head.

"Bengy? You haven't called me that sense I was nine." Peter laughed.

"I know." Uncle Ben said laughing. "So, what do you need?"

"I...uh….need a ride to the library!" Peter lied.

"For what?" Aunt May asked.

"Uh….Studying Biology?" Peter lied again.

"But Peter. You are already doing well in Biology." said Aunt May

"Yes, but I think he wants to keep it that way, May." Uncle Ben said patting Peter's back.

"Th...That's right." Peter said.

"That's my nephew! Come on I'll take you!" Uncle Ben said grabbing his coat.

"Just a second!" Peter said rushing up stairs to his room and grabbed his school backpack and put an old red & blue costume in. "Just in case if it's on live television!" he said to himself. He then looked at his web shooters and wondered if he should bring them or not. "AH, what the heck!" he shrugged and put them in his backpacks side pocket. "OK, I'm ready!" he said as he went out and got into his Uncle's car and drove off.

 **Note: The suit is a little bit like the Homemade suit from Spider-Man: Homecoming**

A few hours later, they we're almost to the Library! "Thanks again for the ride, Uncle Ben!" Peter said.

"Don't mention it kid!" Uncle Ben said as the light turned green Uncle Ben turned to the wrong direction. Peter looked back and saw the library on the opposite side of where they were going.

" _Umm..does he know that the Library is that way, right?"_ Peter though. Uncle Ben then pulled over and Peter looked on his side and saw the wrestling match he read about on the newspaper. "Um..Uncle Ben?" he said a little scared. "This isn't the Library!"

"I know." Uncle Ben said not even looking at Peter.

"Then, what are we doing here?" Peter asked.

"Because I know what your up to Peter!" Uncle Ben said facing him.

 **And I'm sorry that's all.**

 **I know that when Mars had the symbiote web on her neck doesn't mean the symbiote too control of her. But just go with it ok? I worked very hard to plain this. The rest of the story coming soon.**

 **P.S- I bet I really fooled you guys when Uranus said That Sailor Moon WAS going to banish the guardians, huh? Also, check out my Deviant art to see some Spider-Man and Sailor Moon render pictures that can give you sneak peeks on the story. (and the sequel)**

 **And one more thing, Did any of you seriously did not figure out who that man was in Chapter 8?**


	10. Responsibility Spider-Man's Origin Pt 2

**Hello you marvelus people! It is I. It's time for Sailor Symbiote Part 10. I know you all know how Uncle Ben died. But hey, It's my story! Enjoy.**

Peter was shocked in fear. _"How did he know? Is he some kind of mind reader."_ he said in his head. "How...how did you know?"

"I saw your reflection on one of your Aunt's special plates." Uncle Ben said. "And I know you saw the fighting grand prize on the newspaper."

Peter signed. "Uncle Ben...I...I'm sorry I lied to you and May I just wanna…."

"Help?" Uncle Ben said finishing his sentence.

"Uh...yeah." Peter said surprised.

Uncle Ben chuckled and patted Peter on the shoulder. "There's something different about you boy!" Uncle Ben said. "Did something happen yesterday?"

"Um...You could say that." Peter said rubbing his head. "When I got back from the field trip, I...I felt some power inside me!" he said rubbing his hand where the spider bite him.

"That's good to hear." Uncle Ben said. "Because with great power, comes great responsibility!"

"I'll keep that in mind." Peter said.

"Now go get em!" said Uncle Ben. Peter nodded and exited the car.

Inside the stadium, a bunch of wrestlers were injured, bruised up, and missing some teeth. One more guy tried to run up to the other wrestler and tried to punch him, but the other wrestler punched him in the face and we was knocked out instantly!

"And that's another win for, Randy Savage!" the referee said.

( **Note: I don't know if the wrestler Spider-Man fought in the first movie had the same name in the comics, so I just choose the one from the first movie! Sorry!)**

"YEAH!" Randy Savage yelled and yanked the microphone from the referee's hand. "Does anyone else want to challenge me, or did the last of the guys ran away because they were scared?"

"Nah, they left because you were playing unfair!" a voice said entering the ring! It was Peter wearing the suit he had in his backpack. He was wearing a red hodde with a spider on the middle, he was wearing red tennis shoes, and he had a red mask with white eyes that kinda look like swimming goggles.

 **(Again. Like the Homemade suit from Spider-Man: Homecoming)**

"And who might you be, little girl?" asked Savage.

"Really?" Peter asked. "Do I look like a girl to you?"

"You will be when I make you run away scared!" said Savage.

"I don't think so, Flash Gordon!" Peter mocked him. Savage charged at him and got ready to punch him, but Peter dodged the punch and quickly evaded behind him. "Nice punch, but I think you missed!" he said.

"So stand still!" yelled Savage. As he tried to kick him.

"Wait!" the Peter said.

"WHAT!?" Savage yelled standing still.

"There's something on your face!" said Peter pointing at Savage's face!

"What?" said Savage with a confused face!

"Don't worry, I'll get it!" said Peter as he punched Savage really hard on his face! Savage got up and rubbed his nose. But when he looked at his hand, it was covered in blood.

"Opps! It was just a mole." Peter laughed.

"I'm gonna rip your head off, and use it as a bowling ball!" Savage said wiping off the rest of the blood from his nose.

"Hey it's not my fault you fell for something so stupid!" said Peter.

Savage yelled and charged at Peter, but he flipped and kicked Savage right in his stomach. He fell to the ground and Peter got on top of him. "Who...the...hell...are...YOU!?" yelled Savage.

"Call me, SPIDER-MAN!" Peter answered and he punched Savage knocking him out. The crowd cheered and the referee announced Peter the winner!

After the match, Peter went to go get his cash money, but all he got was $500. "Seriously?" Peter asked the man.

"Seriously." the man said.

"The paper said that the prize was, $1,000!" yelled Peter.

"Yeah, well a lot of things on the paper is always not true!" the man said.

"Come on, I need that money!" Peter begged.

"Listen kid!" the man shouted. "Either you take what you have and leave, or I'll have security come get you out!" Peter stormed off and the man laughed looking at the rest of the money! "Works every time!" he said. But then, he heard a gun clicked.

"Put the money in the bag!"

"What a rip off!" Peter said to himself and looked at the $500 dollars. "Well, on the bright side, this is a good start!"

"HEY! SOMEONE STOP HIM!" said a voice behind him. A thief was running from the guy who ripped him off. Peter got out of there way and the thief ran passed him! The guy stopped to catch his breath, and looked and saw that the thief was gone! "What the hell is wrong with you?!" the man yelled at Peter.

"Wasn't my problem!" Peter shrugged. "And also, that was Carma right there!" Peter walked out and went upstairs.

"Screw you!" the man said as he walked back to his office.

Peter was about to head out, until he saw some red flashing lights outside. Everyone quickly headed outside as soon as they saw it. "Hey! What's going on?" Peter asked stopping a guy from heading outside.

"Someone shot an old man and took his car!" the man answered.

"An old man?" Peter said to himself, then realized something! "Oh-No!" Peter quickly ran outside and saw a crowd of people gathering around in a circle. He began to panic when he got to the circle. He pushed a lot of people in the way and saw someone lying on the floor with his chest bleeding. But he knew who that man was. Uncle Ben. "Oh my God! UNCLE BEN!" Peter shouted. He ran to his Uncle Ben and went to him. But he was already dead. "WHERE'S THE FRICKEN DOCTORS!" Peter sobbed.

"They're here. But I doubt they'll do anything now!" someone said.

Peter's head went down to the ground and cried. He then he felt range inside of him. His blood began to boil. He ran out of the crowd pushing them out of the way and pull out his phone. "Thank god me and Uncle Ben made a tracker and put it on his car." He said as he found the tracker at a old wearhouse. "Found you!" he said and ran to an alleyway and looked at his custom.

 **Meanwhile…**

The thief was wearing a mask and had a brown khaki jacket, and had blue jeans and red tennis shoes. He looked at the money and laughed. "Hahahaha. With this money, I could buy me a mansion." He said.

"That's what you think!" a voice said. The thief quickly jumped when he heard the voice.

"WHO'S THERE?!" he shouted.

"BOO!" the guy said as he webbed the gun from his hand and broke it in half.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" he said about to punch him. The man dodged the attack and grabbed his arm and twisted it. The thief screamed in pain and the man grabbed his throat. That man was Peter. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" he asked in fear.

"Are you really asking me that?!" asked Peter in rage! "YOU TOOK THE LIFE OF AN ELDERLY MAN!" Peter pushed him to a window and he was dangling outside the building He then grabbed the mask and began to pull it off of him. "AND YOU ARE GONNA…" Peter's eyes were at shock! He couldn't believe it! It was the same thief that robbed the money from the wrestling match. "No...it...it can't be…" Peter sputtered. "IT CAN'T BE YOU!"

" _It's the same guy that robbed the match! He killed my Uncle! No...that….that can't be true!"_ Peter said in his head.

"Please. I'm sorry. Just don't hurt me!" The thief begged.

"Hurt you? HURT YOU!" Peter yelled with tears coming out of his eyes. I WANNA KILL YOU! BY DROPPING YOU OFF THIS LEDGE AND LETTING YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS FOR SOMEONE TO LOSE A LIFE!" Peter letting him go.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" The thief screamed and he closed his eyes and covered his face. When he opened his eyes, his face was nearly on the ground he looked up and saw him dangling on a web.

"But I won't!" Peter said coming down. "I'd rather let you suffer like I did." Peter walked away and more tears came out of his eyes. "I'm….sorry...Uncle Ben."

 ***Back in the Present***

"After that, I went home and I bet Aunt May had just heard the news. She ran to me crying." Peter said rubbing his head. "I told her that this was all my fault, but she said that it was never my fault, even if you dragged Ben into this."

Everyone was in shock. They couldn't believe what Peter said. They all felt bad. "Peter...I...I'm so sorry that happened to you." said Serena touching his shoulder.

"Thanks." Peter said.

"Hows your Aunt now?" asked Michelle.

"Fine. She works at a homeless shelter at New York called, F.E.A.S.T." Peter answered.

"Good to hear." said Darian.

"Ok. So what about the Symbiote?" asked Amara. "You said if you tell us your story you can tell us about it!"

"Yeah. But I think we might need to tell your other scouts about it as well." Peter said putting his mask on.

"You mean the other four that tried to kill you." asked Trista.

"Yep. Those ones." said Spider-Man.

"Then in that case, meet us at this location in the morning!" Serena said as she gave a piece of paper to Spider-Man with the address to Rey's temple.

"You got it!" Spider-Man said. He jumped off the building to the next one and headed to his hotel room.

"Are you sure about this Serena?" asked Hotaru.

"Yes. Yes I am." Serena said.

 **Meanwhile…**

Eddie put half of the symbiote in a container and looked at it. "Perfect!" He said.

"Alright. It's ready!" a man said.

"Good." Eddie said. "In the morning, all of Tokyo will turn into a symbiote city. MY symbiote city!" he said turning into Venom.

"Yes. And soon, I will know who the Spider-Man is!" the man said laughing.

"Tell me, Why do you hate Spider-Man?" asked Venom.

The man's body froze and and his grin turned into a frown. "He….he failed to save my son!" he said. "He's dead because of Spider-Man! And before I kill him, I will see his real face and stab him where he stands."

"But instead, you ask for me." said Venom.

"Hey, that black tar of yours knows about him more than me!" the man said as he got on his device and flew off. He went into an abandoned building and went into a cage that had a man in a cage.

"Is it time yet?" he asked.

"Not yet, my friend. Not…..yet!" the man said as he showed him a symbiote in a container. But this one was….RED!

 **The next morning…**

Amy, Lita, Mina, and Rey were at Rey's temple waiting for Serena and the others to come. They all stood there quite still thinking about the mistake they made last night.

"Guys?" Rey asked everyone nervously. They all looked at her. "Are...are you guys mad at me?" she asked.

"Rey...of course not." Amy answered.

"Why would you think that?" Lita asked.

"Because...I...I put you all into this!" said Rey. "You guys nearly lost your duties as Sailor Guardians because of me!"

"Rey, It's our fault too." Mina said. "We choose to go with you. We really should've listen to Serena's orders."

"Mina is right!" Lita said touching Rey's shoulder. "We all are to blame for this."

Rey rubbed off some tears from her eyes and smiled. "Thanks guys." she said.

"Hello girls!" Serena said opening the door with Darian, Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru.

"Serena!" the girls said.

"Serena I..I'm so sorry about yesterday!" Rey said. "I was only trying to…."

"Protect me." Serena said finishing her sentence. "Amara told me everything!"

Rey looked at Amara and smiled at her. "Thank you." she said.

"And besides, It wasn't you!" Michelle said to Rey.

"Wasn't me?" Rey asked.

"Yes. It wasn't you that was gonna kill Spider-Man." said Darian.

"What are you guys talking about!" Rey asked.

"You were being controlled!" Serena said.

"By what?" Amy asked.

"By the symbiote!" said a voice outside of the room. Everyone looked out and saw Spider-Man standing outside.

"SPIDER-MAN?!" Lita, Amy, Mina, and Rey shouted.

"What is he doing here?" Lita asked.

"How did he find us?" Rey asked.

"I gave him your temple's address!" Serena said.

"Of course you did!" Rey said.

"It was for a good reason, Rey." Serena said.

"What kind of reason?" asked Mina.

"Because I need your help, Sailor Scouts!" Spider-Man said entering the room.

"He knows who we are!" Lita said surprisingly.

"I told him!" Serena said.

"YOU WHAT!" Rey shouted.

"Take it easy, Buttercup!" said Spider-Man. "She didn't tell me you guys were the four scouts!"

"She didn't?" Mina asked.

"Then, how did you know we were the scouts that had that 'incident' with you last night?" Amy asked.

"Well for starters, you girls had the exact same hair style from before!" Spider-Man said pointing at their hair. The girls looked up at their hair and were surprised at who right he was.

"Wow. Good point." Lita said.

"How did our enemies from the past didn't figure that out before?" Mina asked.

"We'll talk about that later!" Spider-Man said. "But now, we're getting off task." Peter walked over to Rey. "Your Sailor…..Mars, right?" he asked her.

"Uh...yeah?" Rey answered.

"Then, it was you that was being controlled by the symbiote!" said Spider-Man.

"Symbiote?! I heard you say that word last night!" Amy said.

 ***flashback***

 _Spider-Man paused for a minute. "You think….I...created...the symbiote?" he asked._

 _"Symbiote?" Sailor Mercury asked._

 ***End***

"Yeah. The Symbiote is dangerous." said Spider-Man. "It takes over any living thing's body and turns them into...Venom!"

"Of course!" said Amy. "It takes control of the body, making it unstable to control if they use it for too long!"

"Wow! Here's the next Nobel Prize Winner, ladies and gentlemen!" Spider-Man said to Amy.

"Hehe. Thanks!" Amy said blushing.

"Perfect, Two Amys!" Rey said.

"Hey! How do you know so much about the symbiote, Spider-Man?" Lita asked.

Spider-Man froze and signed. "Because...I was the first one to host it!" he answered and he took off his mask! The girl's gasped as they saw his real face. "My name, is Peter Parker! And I am Spider-Man!" he said.

"Peter Parker?" Rey asked.

"The one who takes all those photos?" Amy asked,

"How is that possible?" Lita asked.

" _I hope he was kidding about him having a girlfriend earlier!"_ Mina said in her head.

"I'll explain everything later. But know, I need to tell you about Venom!" Peter said.

Everyone gathered around and Peter cleared his throat.

"When I first got the symbiote, I felt stronger, faster, and more smarter than my last suit! It was great! Until, the symbiote changed me. It made me try to kill everyone I loved and cared about. It also made me wanna kill every criminal I stop."

"So that web really was controlling Rey!" Mina said.

"How do you know about it?" Rey asked.

"We...heard your talk with Amara." Lita said.

"Stalkers!" Rey said crossing her arms.

"Uh..Ahem?" Peter said getting their attention.

"Oh! Sorry for the interruption!" said Rey.

"But...Peter. Who was that Human in that...symbiote...we fought at the mall?" Mina asked.

"I was getting to that!" Peter said. "Venom's host now is called, Eddie Brock. He was an ex-photographer at the Daily Bugle. He got fired when he stole some of my photos that he said was his. After that, his life was down the drain. He lost his home, his money, and the one thing he's good at!"

"He must really hated you before he became Venom!" Hotaru said.

"Yeah. He sure did." Peter said.

"Speaking of Venom, how did this, Eddie Brock became him?" Trista asked Peter.

"Well, when I was still in the suit, I realize now what it was doing to me!" Peter said. "When I first got it. I went to an old teacher of mine named Doctor Connors. He told me everything about it, but I didn't listen! I should've listen to him. I went to an old abandoned Church in Harlem and tried to get it off! But it was no use! But when I ranged the bell. The symbiote began to scream and yell. It was starting to come off easily. I realized the symbiote was weakened by sound! When I got the suit off, Eddie was down on the bottom floor. He saw the whole thing. He knows who Spider-Man is and who he loves. And all of the symbiote that was on me, went to Eddie. Or should I say….VENOM!"

"That...that's horrible!" Serena said.

"Yeah, but at least we know how to stop him!" said Mina.

"True, but how will we find him?" asked Trista.

"I think we found the answer!" Luna said as she turned up the radio.

" _ **And in other news, a man that was covered in weird black ink was seen at the Tokyo Tower and seems to be going up it and had a strange device on the top…"**_

"Venom...he's probably gonna turn Tokyo in to a symbiote city!" Peter said.

"We won't let that happen!" Serena said. "Girls...it's time!"

"Right!" everyone said.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER,"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER,"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER,"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER,"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER,"

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER,"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER,"

"PLUTO, CRYSTAL POWER,"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER,"

"...MAKE UP!"

Everyone transformed into their Sailor Guardian form.

"I really wish I could do that with suit." Peter said.

"I knew you'd say that!" Tuxedo Mask said appearing in the doorway.

"Show off." Peter said.

"Spider-Man! Will you help us defeat your enemy, so you can save our city?" Sailor Moon asked Peter.

"Blonde…" Peter said as he grabbed his mask and put it on. "...why did you even ask?"

"Ok. Let's stop Venom!"

 **Done.**

 **Now, the next few chapters are gonna take some time to work on. So hang in there. Also, this story gives everyone a little clue on some other people that will be in this story. And they people you all have been waiting for is in the next chapter. So stay tuned.**


	11. Green with Envy, The Sinister Six Arrive

**Sailor Symbiote Part 11 people. It's it's here. Enjoy.**

All of scouts ran straight to Tokyo Tower while Spider-Man swing from building to building. When they got closer, the saw a giant sphere device on the rooftop.

"What is that thing?" asked Sailor Saturn.

"That must be the device the news anchor was talking about!" Sailor Mars said.

Spider-Man got a closer look and saw the device. His eyes grew big when he realized what it is! "It's a bomb!" he said.

"A WHAT!?" Everyone screamed.

"Yeah, but when this thing goes off, it'll be a symbiote nuke!" Spider-Man said.

"A symbiote nuke?" Sailor Neptune questioned.

"In other words, all of Tokyo will be a city of symbiotes! And soon, the whole planet!" answered Spider-Man.

"We can't let that happen!" Sailor Moon said. "Come on, we need to hurry!"

"We're right behind you." said Tuxedo Mask.

They all kept running to Tokyo Tower not stopping for anything. "We're almost there!" Spider-Man said. Suddenly, his spider-sense struck him.

"Spider-Man, what's wrong?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Guys. I don't think were…" Suddenly, a giant mechanical arm grabbed his waste. "...alone!" he finished then the arm threw him into a car.

"SPIDER-MAN!" everyone cried! They all ran to him, but then more oth the mechanical arms got in the way.

"I would stay back if I were you girls!" said a man with four of the mechanical arms on his back.

Spider-Man regain conshines and looked up at the man. "Doctor Octopus?!" he shouted.

"Hello, Spider-Man!" Doctor Octopus said turning to him. "Surprised to see me?"

"Spider-Man you know this guy?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"Yeah." Spider-Man said kicking Doc-Ock's face and jumped back to the Sailor Scouts. "That's Doctor Octopus, he's an old friend of mine."

"And by friend, you mean someone who wants you dead?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Yyyyeeepp." Spider-Man said then faced Ock. "So Ock, are you here to trash every sushi store that sells octopus tentacles?" he joked.

"Oh, I didn't come alone!" Doctor Octopus smirked. Then, a bunch of the street lights were turning off and on!

"What's going on?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Oh boy!" Spider-Man gulped. Then, a man in a lighting bolt mask appeared next to Ock.

"Hello, web head." he said. "Miss me?"

"Electro!?" Spider-Man shouted.

"Electro?" Sailor Venus asked looking at Spider-Man.

"Another 'friend' of mine." Spider-Man quoted

"Don't forget us?" said a man as he dropped next to Electro and Doc Ock with another guy with a tail on his back.

"Kraven & Scorpion?" Spider-Man said getting a little worried.

"Spider-Man, explanation?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Don't look at me! I didn't know they were here." Spider-Man sputtered.

"But WHY are they here?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

"That's not of your business, Prom King!" said a man flying above the group.

"Vulture too?!" Spider-Man said then he counted all five of his enemies. "Please tell me it's just you guy's" he moaned. Just after he said that, A big man in a Rhinoceros suit demolished part of a building behind the villains. "Rhino?! Me and my big sidey mouth, again." Spider-Man said facepalming.

"Looky here guys, Spider-Man has new friends." said Rhino punching his fits together.

"Yep." Spider-Man said. "Sailor Guardians meet, The Sinister Six!"

"Should've been The Sinister Ten." Sailor Mars laughed.

"Yeah, you guys are outnumbered!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"True, but there is someone else you guys want to meet." Scorpion said.

"Please don't tell me The Lizard is here too." Spider-Man said then his Spider sense tingle. He looked to his right someone flew in, and grabbed him.

"SPIDER-MAN!" Sailor Moon shouted!

"That's him!" Electro said.

"Well, it looks like it's just us now!" Doc-Ock said.

"We'll take you on!" Sailor Moon said. "Guardians attack!"

All the guardians charged at Spider-Man's foes and they charged back!

 **But before we see them fight, Let's see who picked up Spider-Man...**

Spider-Man looked at the devise the man was on. "A glider? Then that means…"

"Hello Spider-Man!" the man said bringing him to his face.

"GOBLIN?!" Spider-Man shouted and he webbed his face. Goblin threw Spider-Man and he landed on a building. He got the web out of his face and looked at Spider-Man. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought this was the Sinister Six, not the Sinister Six-in-a-half."

"I'm here to distract you, and your girl scout troops." Goblin said.

"First of all, there's one dude in the group!" Spider-Man joked. "And second of all, distract us from what?"

"Stopping Venom!" Goblin answered.

"Your HELPING Venom!?" Spider-Man shouted. "Why?"

"Who do you think released him?" Gobin asked.

"Wait! It was you? You broke Venom out of the Raft?!" Spider-Man yelled.

"Correct Spider-Man!" Goblin laughed.

"But why?"

"I'm glad you asked Spider-Man." Goblin said getting of his glider. "Correct me if I'm wrong. You were the first one to have the symbiote, right?"

"Yeah?" Spider-Man answered.

"And I know that the symbiote has a mind of its own. And if that's true, then Venom knows who you are, what you are, and everyone you love." Goblin said grinning at him. Spider-Man's body shaked. Everything he said was true. "So I broke him out of the Raft and asked him who you really are! But he asked for a deal, it I were to help him turn the world into a symbiote world, then he will tell me everything about,YOU!"

"Your helping Venom just so you can know who I really am?!" Spider-Man asked. "Why are you doing this, Osborn?!"

"Because you left my son to die!" Goblin yelled out. Spider-Man froze. He was great friends with Norman Osborn's son, Harry Osborn scene they were kids. "You went to that building and saved everyone, except my son."

"Norman!" Spider-Man said. "You got it all wrong! I…"

"NORMAN OSBORN, IS GONE! I AM THE GREEN GOBLIN!" Goblin threw pumpkin bombs at Spider-Man, but he dodged all of them. And then, Spider-Man fired a web line from both of his hands, and none of them touched Goblin. "HA! Bad luck, pest!" he laughed.

"Yeah, for you!" Spider-Man said as he yanked his web lines. Goblin looked behind him and his glider hit him in the head. He fell on the ground and Spider-Man webbed both of his arms and legs to the ground! "You really need to stop lying your toys around, Green Elf!" he joked.

"You'll pay for this!" Goblin yelled then Spider-Man webbed his mouth.

"Stay here and nap while your stuck lying on the ground, I gotta stop the six stooges from hurting my friends!" Spider-Man said as he web-swinged back to the Scouts. Suddenly, Gobin's left arm broke free!

 **Back with the scouts…**

"MARS, FLAME SNIPER!" shouted Sailor Mars as she fired her flame sniper at Rhino, but it had no affect.

"HA! Rhino's beats fire!" Rhino laughed and charged at her.

"Oh-No!" Sailor Mars gulped.

"Supreme Thunder!" yelled Sailor Jupiter as the lighting strike hit Rhino and he fell to the ground!

"Thanks, Jupiter!" Sailor Mars said.

"Not a problem!" Sailor Jupiter winked, then a lighting strike hit her! She screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Sailor Mars gasped and saw Electro's foot stepping on her back.

"Sorry, sweetheart!" he said. "But I'm the only one who electrocutes the big guy!"

"GET OFF HER!" Sailor Uranus said as she punched Electro's face!

"Your gonna regret that!" Electro said.

"And you six are gonna regret attacking us!" Sailor Uranus said. "World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus smashed the ground and struck him. He landed on his back and looked at Sailor Uranus. "Surrender NOW!" She said. Then, a tail smacked her. She crashed into a window at a Diner!

"You think we'll listen to you?" Scorpion said

"SAILOR URANUS!" Sailor Neptune shouted. Her and Sailor Mercury were running towards Scorpion.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury said as she played a harp and water arrows came at Scorpion. But Scorpion broke a car door and shield himself from the attack.

"Hey Doc!" Scorpion yelled to Doctor Octopus. "These girls need someone to play with!"

"Certainly!" Doc-Ock said standing in front of Sailor Neptune and Mercury.

"Get out of our way, Metal fingers!" Sailor Neptune yelled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that dear." Doc-Ock said.

"Fine! Have it your way!" Sailor Neptune growled. "Sea Serpent Strangle!" A snake made out of water came towards Ock. But he used his robotic arms to jump and dodge the attack!

"Clever young one!" Doc-Ock said as he used his arms to grab both Neptune and Mercury's necks. "But not clever enough." He threw them inside a building and they both landed on a wall!

"Sailor Mercury, are you ok?" Sailor Neptune asked!

"Yeah, I think so!" answered Sailor Mercury. Then, Ock's arms sriked them again and the grabbed them to the wall!

"Let's have a nice talk, shall we!" he said.

Meanwhile, Kraven was fighting the rest of the guardians. He was battling Tuxedo Mask while the scouts wait for the right time to attack Kraven without hurting Tuxedo Mask.

"I will destroy you, then the Spider-Man!" said Kravan.

"That's what you think!" Tuxedo Mask as he uppercutted Kraven.

"Now's our chance!" Sailor Moon said.

"I got him!" said Sailor Venus! "Crescent Be…"

Suddenly, Sailor Saturn saw the Vulture flying straight to Sailor Venus. "Venus, look out!" she shouted and push Sailor Venus out of the way. Vulture grabbed Sailor Saturn with his feet claws. All of the Guardians gasped as they saw Vulture carrying Sailor Saturn as he flew up in the air.

"SAILOR SATURN!" They all said. Tuxedo Mask saw Sailor Saturn get captured, then Kraven tabbed his shoulder with a dagger!

"TUXEDO MASK!" screamed Sailor Moon.

"Should've let your guard down!" Kraven laughed.

Tuxedo Mask then threw a rose at Kraven's face and scratched it. "Sailor Venus!" he shouted.

Sailor Venus nodded. "Venus Love Me Chain!" she said as her chain wrapped Kraven. "Got him!"

"What..is this?" Kraven struggled in the chain.

"That...is letting YOUR guard down!" Tuxedo Mask said as he grabbed his wound.

"Tuxedo Mask! Are you ok?" Sailor Moon asked helping him up.

"I..I'm fine!"

"Where's Sailor Saturn and the flying man?" Sailor Pluto asked looking around for them.

"UP THERE!" Sailor Venus yelled pointing straight up at them. Vulture was high up in the air with Sailor Saturn.

"Great view, huh?" Vulture asked Sailor Saturn.

"LET ME GO YOU FLYING RAT!" Sailor Saturn screamed.

"Poor choice of words!" Vulture said as he released Sailor Saturn falling in the air!

"SAILOR SATURN!" Everyone shouted. Sailor Saturn closed her eyes as she got close to the ground. But Spider-Man caught her, just in time.

"And Spider-Man catches that interception!" he said as he caught her!

"Yeah Spider-Man!" Sailor Venus cheered.

"What!" Vulture screamed and flyed to Spider-Man. "Get back here you annoying insect!"

"Arachnid Vulture, get it right!" said Spider-Man.

"Spider-Man! You saved me!" Sailor Saturn said blushing!

"Yeah. Have you done something like this before?" Spider-Man asked.

No!" Sailor Saturn said.

"Then Hang on!" said Spider-Man as he hid behind a build board. Vulture followed them and when he looked behind the build board, they were gone.

"What the…" he sputtered.

"Over here, ya Bald Eagle!" Spider-Man said as he webbed Vulture and his wings to the build board. "You see what I did there?" Spider-Man chuckled. "Because Eagle's are birds, and your bald, so….ah forget it!"

 **(For those who didn't like the joke, GOT ANYTHING BETTER?!)**

"Spider-Man! The Guardians!" shouted Sailor Saturn looking down at the streets and saw the rest of the Sinister Six battling the Sailor Scouts!

"Ok. Stay here and watch Sesame Street's Big Bird, while I take care of this!" Spider-Man said as he swung down to the battle!

Sailor Jupiter began to woke up and looked around. "What happened?" she asked rubbing her head and a bolt lighting hit her. She looked behind her and saw Electro laughing evilly at her.

"You've should've stayed at your home where it's safe little one!" he said.

"I can't use any of my electricity attacks, it'll might power up his powers!" Sailor Jupiter said. "But there's one attack I can do to him!"

"Jupiter Ook Evolution!" she shouted and a bunch of sharp leafs came towards Electro! But he fired his electricity at them. "Wha...Who is this guy?!"

"Nice try, Little Miss Muffin!" Electro laughed. "Once I'm done with you, I will destroy Spider-Man!"

"Ta-da!" Spider-Man said as he landed behind Electro startling him. "Say my name and I magically appear."

 **(Yeah, Yeah, Spectacular Spider-Man reference.)**

"Finally!" Electro said as he fired an electricity blast at Spider-Man. But he dodged the attack and swunged in the air dodging every attack Electro gave him. "I need to find away to stop Electro, FAST! But how?" he looked at the rooftops and saw a water tower next door to the building he was at. "BINGO!" Spider-Man dodged another attack. "HEY LIGHTING BUTT!" he shouted. "YOUR MOTHER WAS A FUSE BOX!" Electro growled and fired more electricity at Spider-Man.

"I will destroy you!" he said.

"You said that countless times, and yet I'm still standing!' Spider-Man said. Then Electro got Spider-Man and he fell to the ground and looked up and he was directly near the water tower. "Perfect, now I have to…" Just then, Electro grabbed his neck and brought him to his face.

"Got you!" he said.

"Let him go!" shouted Sailor Jupiter. They all saw Sailor Jupiter behind them with a mighty look. Electro laughed and he held Spider-Man in front of him!

"Go ahead little girl, use your attacks." he said. "You may get me, but you will also hurt, Spider-Man."

"He's right!" Sailor Jupiter though. "I can use my Ook Evolution again, but it will hurt Spider-Man as well." She looked at Spider-Man's left hand and noticed it was pointing up. "Is he pointing up? Why is he…?" She then saw the water tower above them. "Oh I see." she smiled. "Ok! If you say so. Supreme Thunder!" the lighting then went to the building!

"Ha. Are you blind or something?" Electro laughed.

"Nope!" Sailor Jupiter said pointing up.

Electro looked up and saw a bunch of water coming towards him. "Oh-no!" he said.

"Yep. It's your bath time!" Spider-Man said as he punched Electro's face and quickly jumped away from the water. The water struck Electro and his electric powers faded down.

"No!" Electro shouted when Spider-Man webbed him to the wall.

"Thanks for the save, green." Spider-Man said to Sailor Jupiter.

"Don't mention it." Sailor Jupiter said as she shaked Spider-Man's hand.

"Now let's save the rest of your friends." Spider-Man said.

"You two can not fool me!" Doc-Ock said to Sailor Mercury and Sailor Neptune. "You girls are helping Spider-Man, so you must know who he is!"

"We don't know anything!" Sailor Mercury said trying to get Ock's robotic arm's off her.

"Don't lie to me!" Ock yelled. Who. is. SPIDER-MAN?!"

"We told you, we don't know!" Sailor Neptune yelled.

"You think I'm stupid?" Ock asked.

"Well those arms make you look stupid!" Spider-Man said behind him with Sailor Jupiter.

"SPIDER-MAN!" Ock yelled as he released Sailor Mercury and Sailor Neptune and his arms stretched to Spider-Man. He jumped out the way in time and sticked to the wall.

"Tell me Ock, why are you and the rest of your boy band here?" he asked.

"One of Fisk's men heard that you were in Tokyo, so he let us travel here to destroy you." Ock answered.

"Really? What's Doctor Eggman paying you now?" Spider-Man asked.

"Oh he's not paying us anything." Ock said. "But Osborn gave us a great deal!"

"Wait! Goblin?" Spider-Man said surprised. "Your helping both him and Venom?!"

"He did say that he didn't care if we fail to kill you or not, as long as we give Venom time." Ock said as one of his arms striked him, but he dodged it. "Soon, we will know who you really are, Spider-Man."

"You already know who I am Ock!" Spider-Man said.

"I do?" Ock asked confused.

"Yeah, I'm a distraction!" Spider-Man said.

Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune shouted out as a wave of water struck Ock and his arms were malfunctioning.

"NO! MY ARMS!" Ock yelled. "I'll make sure you suffer for that you bi…" Spider-Man webbed his mouth before he can finished.

"Language Ock." Spider-Man said. "There might be children listening to this!"

"Neptune, Mercury! Are you two ok?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Yeah, we are. Thanks Spider-Man." Sailor Mercury said to him.

"Your welcome." Spider-Man said. "Come on! We got two more to go!" He webbed swinged out of the building with the Scouts following him.

Sailor Uranus avoided every attack Scorpion gave her. "Stand still!" he yelled.

Sailor Uranus took cover to catch her breath. "I can't use my attacks, there's too many people hiding in here!" she though. Suddenly, Scorpion's hand broke through the table she was hiding in, and grabbed her neck.

"Hide & Seek is over!" he said.

"You..don't scare me!" Sailor Uranus growled. Then, a big sharp needle appeared on his tail!

"Then I bet your not scared of getting a shot!" Scorpion said. He was about to strike his stinger at her, but a web stopped him.

"Hate to interrupt your operation Doctor Scorpion, but it's not even flu season!" Spider-Man said.

"YOU!" Scorpion yelled as he threw Sailor Uranus at the wall and jumped onto Spider-Man. He jumped out of the way and sticked to the wall.

"Come on Scorpion!" Spider-Man said. "Can't we just shake hands and call a truce?"

"I'll rip of your hand out of your body!" he said as he used his tail to whack the all he was on. Spider-Man dodged the attack, but he lost his balance and crashed on the floor. "This ends now!" he said as he raised his tail ready to sting him.

"Mercury Aqua Mirage!" shouted Sailor Mercury and a pool of water striked Scorpion. He looked back and saw Neptune, Jupiter, and Mercury behind him.

"Leave him alone!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

Scorpion got up and growled at them. "You girls stay out of this!"

"Aw, don't be like that!" Spider-Man said. "Here have a drink on me!" He threw a bottle at Scorpion's face and he covered it.

"MY EYES!" he screamed. Then, when he was able to see, Sailor Uranus punched him right in the nose and he fell unconscious.

"Wow. That's gotta, STING!" Spider-Man giggled looking at everyone. But they all stayed silent. "Oh come on! That one was good!" he said as he webbed Scorpion.

"Uranus!" Sailor Neptune said running into her arms. "Are you ok?"

"Yes!" she said and turned to Spider-Man. "Thanks Spider-Man. That Jameson guy really was wrong about you!"

"Thanks I…" Suddenly, a giant roar came from outside.

"What was that?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Rhino!" Spider-Man said. "I'll handle this, you guys get these people to safety!" he webbed swinged outside.

"Damnit! He's too tough!" said Sailor Mars taking cover from Rhino! "But I need to try my best! This won't end until we stop them!" She then, came out of her hiding spot and faced Rhino.

"AH! There you are!" Rhino said as he charged to Sailor Mars.

"FIRE SOUL BIRD!" Sailor Mars screamed and her Fire Soul Bird striked Rhino, but no damage. "Crap!" she gulped. Rhino was almost to her, but Spider-Man grabbed her just in time!

"You know he's dressed up as a Rhino and not a bull, right?" he asked her.

"Spider-Man!" Sailor Mars said.

"DAH! Stupid Insect!" Rhino yelled.

"It's Arac…Oh forget it!" Spider-Man landed in the street far away from Rhino and both him & Sailor Mars looked at Rhino!

"How are we going to defeat him?" Sailor Mars asked Spider-Man.

"Don't worry." Spider-Man said. "I've got an idea!" Spider-Man then cleared his throat and began to shot at Rhino. "HEY! COME AND GET US, YOU STEROIDED UNICORN!"

Rhino grew in anger and charged straight towards them.

"Uh..Spider-Man?" Sailor Mars said in fear.

"Wait until I say now, and then dodge." Spider-Man said.

Sailor Mars looked at Rhino and he was getting more closer to them. "Spider-Man!" she shouted.

"Wait for it…!" Spider-Man said.

Rhino was almost to them and Sailor Mars got more scared.

"NOW!" Spider-Man shouted and they both dodged Rhino and his head crashed into a electricity box!

"Oh man! That never gets old." Spider-Man said laughing.

After the electricity box ran out of fuse, Rhino fell to the ground unconscious. Then, Spider-Man webbed him up good.

"Wow, nice plain." said Sailor Mars.

"Thanks." Spider-Man said.

Soon, the rest of the Sailor Guardians grabbed all of Spider-Man's goons and tied them up on top of the building. "Ok. Now all that's left is, Venom." said Spider-Man.

"What about them?" Sailor Saturn asked pointing at the Sinister Six!

"Ok. Maybe half of us need to stay and watch these buffoons!" Spider-Man said.

"Ok. here's what we'll do." Sailor Moon said. "Me, Tuxedo Mask, Mercury, Uranus, Neptune, and Mars will help Spider-Man, while the rest of you guard them until the police arrive."

"Sounds like a plain." Spider-Man said.

"Good luck Scouts!" said Sailor Pluto.

"Thanks." Sailor Moon said as they headed to Tokyo Tower.

They reached Tokyo Tower and looked up. "Let's go inside and try to find a way up to the roof." Spider-Man said.

"Can't you just wall crawl your way up there?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

"How do you expect me to all crawl up there carrying all of you?" Spider-Man asked.

"He has a point." said Sailor Mercury.

"Then let's go!" Sailor Mars said. As they all entered. Inside the building, were symbiote webs everywhere on the walls, the floors, and the cililng.

"Looks like Venom did a little redecorating." said Spider-Man "Watch where you step!"

"Now you tell us?" Sailor Mercury said lifting up her foot that was covered in symbiote. "I really hate this goo." She said.

Sailor Uranus looked farther and saw a RED symbiote web. "Hey Spider-Man?" she called out to him. "Either I'm going color blind, or that web is red." She pointed at it. Spider-Man and the scouts got closer to it. And Sailor Uranus was right, it is red.

"Yeah. It is red." Spider-Man said. Then, he realized something. "Wait...then that means…" Suddenly, Sailor Mercury and Uranus got pulled up by a red symbiote web.

"Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Mars screamed.

"SAILOR URANUS!" Sailor Neptune yelled.

"What was that!?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

"A trap!" said the Goblin flying above them!

"GOBLIN!?" yelled Spider-Man. "I though I put you in time-out!"

"You should know that your webs won't hold me, bug!" Goblin said.

"Who is that?" asked Sailor Moon.

"The Green Goblin!" answered Spider-Man. "He used to be called, Norman Osborn!"

"Not anymore!" said Goblin.

"What did you do to Mercury and Uranus?!" yelled Tuxedo Mask.

"I didn't do anything." Goblin shrugged. "Their with my new symbiote friend."

"Symbiote friend?" Everyone asked and looked at Spider-Man.

"Oh...Did I forgot to mention that Venom isn't the only symbiote that wants me dead?" Spider-Man asked embarrassed.

"And who will that be?" Sailor Mars asked. After she asked that a red symbiote dropped in front of them and roared at them.

"Is that, Venom?!" asked Sailor Neptune.

"Nope." answered Spider-Man. "This is the most dangerous symbiote of all. Meet...CARNAGE!"

 **Whoops! That's it. Looks like Carnage will be facing Spider-Man and the Sailor Scouts.**

 **And everyone listen. I have a job tomorrow, so more stories will be talking a lot more time to make while I'm at work. So to pass the time, like, favorite, and review for more stories. And also review what you think should happen next.**

 **(I won't take your advice. I'm just wanna make sure you guys are thinking the same thing I am.)**

 **And also, here's a little spoiler that MIGHT happen soon…..Serena's mom finds out something.**

 **Bye.**

 **Oh, one more thing. Starting today, only on this story, I will be doing something called, "THE REVIEW OF THE WEEK" Where you guys can post your review on this story ONLY! And if I like it, I'll announce it on the review box on Saturday.**

 **So here are the rules…**

 **1\. You can only review once a week.**

 **2\. Only people with FAN FICTION ACCOUNTS can do this. (Guest can review, but they won't be announced as winners)**

 **3\. If you win, you can still post comments, but you will not win again. (That includes if you have a second profile)**

 **4\. If you don't win, you can try again next week.**

 **5\. Any comments posted after I announce the winner on Saturday, will not count. The new contest will start on Sunday.**

 **6\. Any intense swearing will not be a winner!**

 **7\. If I didn't announce a winner on Saturday, You will have to wait on the next saturday.**

 **8\. DO NOT copy other peoples comments.**

 **9\. No requests (Except if their Spider-Man one liners)**

 **10\. You can only review on THIS story only. Not any other stories.**

 **THX**


	12. The Countdown, Spider-Man vs Venom

**I'M ALIVE! Hey guys. So sorry about the wait. I was busy with work, school, and trying to post "Heroes of Hyrule"on deviantart. So here's Sailor Symbiote Part 12. Also, I saw the Venom movie….**

 **IT WAS AWWWWWSSSSSSOOOOOMMMMEEE!**

 **:D**

 **Enjoy.**

Everyone looked at Carnage dead in the eyes. "Have fun with your new playmates Carnage, I will see who are associate is doing!" Goblin said as he flew out of the room.

"Well, it looks like it's just us now!" said Carnage.

"Why are you here Carnage? You and Venom hate each other." said Spider-Man.

"True. But at least I get to kill you!" Carnage laughed hysterically.

"What did you do to Sailor Mercury and Sailor Uranus!?" Sailor Moon asked.

"You mean my new friends?" Carnage asked. Then, two more red symbiotes landed next to him!

"What the...who are they?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

"It's Mercury and Uranus!" Spider-Man answered."Their being controlled by the Carnage symbiote!"

"Amara!" Sailor Neptune whispered looking at Sailor Uranus in fear.

"Kill them all!" Carnage told Sailor Mercury and Sailor Uranus.

"Yes...Master." they both said as they charged at the Sailor Guardians. Sailor Uranus charged at Sailor Moon, but Sailor Neptune tackled her and held her down.

"I don't want to fight you Uranus!" Sailor Neptune cried.

"Uranus is gone!" she hissed and she kicked Sailor Neptune's stomach and her body smacked into the wall. She looked at Sailor Uranus walking slowly to her. Her left hand turned in to a really sharp sword and she pointed it on Sailor Neptune's stomach "We are now, CARNAGE URANUS!" she hissed when she was about to stab her stomach, until a web line stopped her.

"Wow, did you even hear yourself?" Spider-Man smirked. "You said SO many weird things!"

"YOU!" Carnage Uranus yelled.

"Now don't be like that!" Spider-Man said as he shot a web at her. She looked down at her chest and saw that the web was making a loud scratchy noise. The noise made her scream and roared. Then, Sailor Uranus' real body appeared. She was screaming and struggling to get the symbiote off of her.

"GET THIS THING OFF ME!" she yelled.

"Hang on!" Spider-Man said as he webbed her back and tried to pull her out of the symbiote. "Hey, a little help!?" he asked looking at Sailor Neptune!

"Got it!" she said as both her and Spider-Man pulled Sailor Uranus out of the Symbiote. And after a few pulls, Sailor Uranus was free! She flew right out and landed right into Sailor Neptune's arms. "Amara? Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah." She said as Sailor Neptune helped her up. "Did...did I hurt you?"

"No. I'm ok." Sailor Uranus said then she looked at Spider-Man. "What was that?"

"Sonic webs!" Spider-Man answered. Before I meet up with you guys. I bought some stuff to make this so I can stop Venom!"

"Smart!" Sailor Neptune said.

"But...I only had time to make four." Spider-Man said rubbing the back of his head.

"I take it back." Sailor Neptune groaned.

"HEY GUYS!?" Sailor Moon shouted. "AM I INTERRUPTING?!" Just then, Sailor Mercury webbed Sailor Moon and hissed at her. "Amy, please don't do this!"

"She doesn't!" Sailor Mercury said. "But Carnage does!" She opened her mouth getting ready to eat her.

"NO!" Sailor Moon screamed. Just then, her scream echoed throughout the room. Sailor Mercury released her and covered her ears and roared. And Carnage was too.

"Woah! How did she do that?" Spider-Man asked.

"Her hair pieces!" Tuxedo Mask answered. "Whenever she screams, it releases a supersonic wave."

"Wow! Now that's really useful." Spider-Man said as he and Tuxedo Man went to Sailor Moon.

"Serena, are you ok?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Destroy them!" Carnage ordered Sailor Mercury!

Sailor Mercury roared and headed for them. "Oh boy!' Spider-Man said.

"Sorry Mercury!" Sailor Mars said. "Fire Soul!" The Fire Soul smacked Sailor Mercury and the whole symbiote was on fire. Luckily, Sailor Mercury wasn't burned at all inside the symbiote. She quickly got it off her and Spider-Man used his webs to get her out more quicker. Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon ran to Sailor Mercury. "Amy, are you ok?" Sailor Mars asked.

Sailor Mercury was shaken in fear. "I...I saw...everything...that happened...when I was...in that...thing!" she said in a small tone. "I'm so sorry guys!" she covered her face and began to sob!

"It's okay! It wasn't you." Sailor Mars said.

"Suppose I must do everything myself!" Carnage said landing in front of them!

"Enough of this!" Sailor Uranus said. "Space Sword Blaster!" The sword striked through Carnage's neck and decapitated his head from his body. Everyone (But Spider-Man and Tuxedo Mask.) screamed in fear after the head landed next to them!

"I...I didn't mean to do that." Sailor Uranus sputtered.

"It doesn't matter!" Spider-Man said completely calm.

"Why's that?" asked Sailor Neptune.

"BOO!" Carnage yelled.

Everyone screamed and Carnage's head rolled back to his body.

"Wh..what is he?!" Sailor Mars asked shaking.

"Carnage is a different kind of Symbiote." Spider-Man said. "No matter how many pieces you cut him up into, he just reforms back! He's like an alien Deadpool!"

"Who's Deadpool?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"You don't want to know." Spider-Man said "And if you do know, do not meet him in person. Especially dressed like that!"

"Your end is NOW!" Carnage roared.

"This is wasting our time!" Spider-Man said. "We need to stop Venom!"

"You go ahead Spider-Man!" Sailor Moon said. "We'll handle him."

"Are you sure?" Spider-Man asked.

"You said your not a menes? Prove it by saving Tokyo!" Sailor Mars winked at him.

"Right. Good Luck!" Spider-Man said as he webbed swinged to the next room.

"Hey, get back here!" Carnage said. He was about to fire his webs at Spider-Man. But Sailor Moon used her Moon Terraria to cut off his hand.

"Your dealing with us!" Sailor Moon said as she put her Terraria back on her head.

"Fine!" Carnage said as a sharp dagger grew on his handless arm. "Have it your way!"

 **Ok. Now check the top of the tower.**

Eddie put the container that was fill with symbiote goo and put it on top off the bomb and clicked on, "Set Bomb"

 _ **Affirmative, please wait for process…**_

"Perfect! Soon, we will turn Earth to our own world!" Eddie said.

"EDDIE!" shouted Spider-Man. Eddie looked behind him and saw Spider-Man standing behind him! "Defuse the bomb! NOW!"

"Why should I listen to you?" Eddie asked.

"Because if you don't, a lot of inescont people will die!" Spider-Man answered.

"They deserve to die, Parker!" Eddie said. "All of them. Including you!"

"Brock please, this isn't you!" Spider-Man said.

"It is now!" Eddie said.

 _ **Process complete! Self-Destructing in 5 minutes**_

"Might as well give up Parker!" Eddie said. "By the time you stop me, it'll be too late!"

"Your insane Brock!" Spider-Man yelled.

"EDDIE BROCK IS GONE!" Eddie yelled as the symbiote formed around him. "There is only….VENOM!"

"Not for long!" Spider-Man said as he charged at Venom. But a symbiote vine came out of Venom's stomach and grabbed Spider-Man. Spider-Man webbed Venom's face and he threw Spider-Man. Luckily, Spider-Man web the ground and pulled himself to Venom and kicked him.

"It's over Spider-Man! Nothing can stop me." Venom hissed.

"Except this!" Spider-Man said as he fired a Sonic web at Venom. Venom screeched as the Sonic Web activated.

"Two more Sonic Webs left." Spider-Man said looking at his web shooters.

 _ **Four Minutes until Self-Destruct**_

"Crap! I need to defuse that bomb!" Spider-Man said as he ran to the bomb. But Venom pulled him away from it.

"I will not let you ruin the future for symbiotes!" Venom said.

"I will not let you ruin the future for human beings!" said Spider-Man was we used another Sonic Web at Venom, but Venom dodged it. Venom charged at Spider-Man and tackled him.

"Prepare to die!" Venom said pulling out his sharp claws.

"You seriously need a pedicure!" Spider-Man said as he kicked Venom off him.

 **Meanwhile in a small neighborhood…**

 **(On a TV Screen)**

" _ **As you can see, a unfamiliar creature is attacking a man in a red or blue unitard on top of the Tokyo Tower. The police are arrest both of them if the battle were to end. But my question is, Where are the Sailor Guardians?"**_

"Serena!"

 **Back with Carnage and the Scouts.**

"Nothing but symbiotes will live on this Planet!" Carnage said crawling up the wall.

"Not if Spider-Man stops Venom." Sailor Uranus said. "World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus pounded her fist on the ground and the attack striked Carnage making him fall of the wall and land on the ground.

"Mercury, Blind him! I have an idea." Sailor Moon shouted.

"Ok. Mercury Aqua Mist!" The mist covered the whole area.

"What is this?" Carnage asked looking around the mist.

"Do it now!" Tuxedo Mask shouted.

"What?!" Carnage yelled. Just then, Sailor Moon screamed really loud and a sonic wave striked Carnage. "NO! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

"Sailor Mars!" Sailor Uranus shouted.

"Burning Mandala!" Sailor Mars shouted and some of the fireballs hit Carnage and the rest surrounded him.

"FIRE! FIRE!" Carnage screamed. Just then, the symbiote came off the host. He looked up and saw the scouts surrounding him. "You ruined everything!" he said as drove his fits at Sailor Moon. But Tuxedo Mask stopped his fit.

"Who are you?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

"I am Cletus Kasady!" Cletus answered. "The most dangerous symbiote host in the wor…" Before he could finish Sailor Moon punched him in the face knocking him out.

"OW!" she yelled gripping her hand.

"Are you ok?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

"Yeah. I forgot who much it hurts to punch someone really hard." Sailor Moon grunted.

"He failed!?" Gobin said flying above them. "Why did I even bother…" He looked at the group and noticed Spider-Man was missing. "Wait, where's Spider-Man?"

"He went to stop Venom while we dealt with him!" Sailor Uranus said.

"NO!" yelled Goblin as he threw a Pumpkin Bomb at them.

"Incoming!" Sailor Neptune shouted and everyone evaded away from the bomb. Once it exploded, some rumble fell on the ground and Goblin flew up to the top quickly!

"I need to stop Spider-Man fast!" he said putting his glider into maximum overdrive.

 **Back with Spider-Man and Venom**

 _ **One minute until Self-Destruct**_

Spider-Man tried to get to the bomb, but Venom kept blocking the way. "Eddie, stop this! Everyone's going to die!"

Venom then punched Spider-Man in the face breaking the left lens of his mask and then held him to the ground. "Like I said, they deserve to die!" he said liking his face.

"Gah gross, Venom cooties" Spider-Man said.

 _ **Forty Seconds until Self-Destruct**_

"You ruin everything Parker." Venom said showing Eddie's face. "I had a perfect job, wife, and apartment. But you came and took everything away from me!"

 _ **Thirty Seconds until Self-Destruct**_

"No Eddie!" Spider-Man struggled. "You did this. You ruined your own life by using my photos as your own!"

"LIES!" Eddie shouted! "If you didn't tell Jameson that, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

 _ **Twenty Seconds until Self-Destruct**_

"It's true Eddie!" Spider-Man said. "You choose to do it. You ruined your own life!"

"ENOUGH!" Eddie screamed turning back to Venom and gripping Spider-Man's neck.

 _ **Ten Seconds until Self-Destruct**_

"So Parker…"

 _ **Nine**_

"...Any last words?"

 _ **Eight**_

"Just….two….

 _ **Seven**_

Spider-Man webbed the control box to the bomb and held on to the web!

 _ **Six**_

"Tasser...Webs!"

 _ **Five**_

"NO!"

 _ **Four**_

Venom tried to grab Spider-Man's hand before he activated the Tasser Webs, but he didn't do it in time.

 _ **Three**_

The electricity flew around the web and into the control box and the whole control box beeped and blew up.

 _ **T..Two...Error...Error...Error...Countdown failed!**_

"NOOOOO!" Venom roared Spider-Man kicked Venom off him and webbed the container that had the symbiote and threw it down a open vent.

"WHAT!" Goblin said appearing above them. "What happened?!"

"You!" Venom said. "You said that you will help us!"

"I did!" said Goblin.

"Lies! The deal is off Osborn!" Venom yelled.

Goblin's face was very crossed. "Very well." he said as he pulled out a cannon and fired it at Venom. The gun made a screeching sonic noise which made Venom scream and covered his ears.

"A sonic cannon?" Spider-Man said looking at it. "Goblin must've made that just incase Venom double crosses him." Soon, all of the symbiote came off of Venom. And was crawling away. Goblin took out a Pumpkin Bomb and aimed at the symbiote.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Eddie yelled.

"No deal, no symbiote!" Goblin said as he threw the bomb at the symbiote.

Eddie ran to the symbiote hoping that he will have enough time to get it on him before the bomb goes off. "EDDIE NO!" Spider-Man screamed and ran to him. But the bomb exploded and Eddie flew across the room and his body hit the wall. His face was all burnt up and he was missing his right eye. "Oh...god." Spider-Man said looking at his body. He checked his pulse, it was barely moving. "NORMAN, YOU PSYCHOPATH!" he screamed at Goblin.

"Don't worry Spider-Man, your next!" said Gobin as both of them charged at each other.

 **Back the the bottom floor.**

"Hey is everyone ok?" Sailor Uranus yelled out removing some ruble.

"Sailor Mars and I are ok!" Sailor Mercury said.

"Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

"I'm fine!" Sailor Moon said. Suddenly she heard a glass shatter noise coming from the elevator door. "Hello? Is anyone in there?" he asked as she opened the door. Then, something jumped her and she screamed.

"SAILOR MOON!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

"She's in trouble!" said Sailor Neptune.

"Hurry!" said Sailor Mars as they all climbed the ruble and found Sailor Moon kneed to the ground looking at the opposite direction of them.

"Sailor Moon, Are you ok?" asked Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Moon slowly got up on her feet still looking away from them. "Oh Mercury." She said in a creepy tone. "I've never felt better!" she then turned to them and they all saw the symbiote spreading on her chest.

"The Symbiote!" Sailor Neptune gasped.

"Sailor Moon, get that off of you, NOW!" yelled Tuxedo Mask.

"Sailor Moon?" Sailor Moon said then silently laughed. "Sailor Moon is no more. We are not Venom now. A new kind of power, deserves to have a new name!" The Symbiote soon spread all over her body. "WE. ARE NOW CALLED, **SAILOR SYMBIOTE!** "

 **Oh boy. Sailor Moon is now, Sailor Symbiote. How will they Guardians face the Symbiote without hurting Sailor Moon? Will Spider-Man face Goblin? Will Eddie die? So many questions to much to answer.**

 **Be sure to see an epilogue for the sequel of this story, and a secret ending.**


	13. Birth of Sailor Symbiote, Goblins Regret

**Hey guys. We're so close to the end of, Sailor Symbiote! Speaking of Sailor Symbiote, How do you think the guardians will save Sailor Moon from the symbiote? Find out now….**

Everyone gasped as they all saw the symbiote taking control of Sailor Moon. "Spider-Man was right." Sailor Symbiote said looking all over her body. "This symbiote is really powerful! I..I never felt anything like this before!"

"Sailor Moon please, get that parasite out of you!" Tuxedo Mask shouted.

"PARASITE!?" Sailor Symbiote roared and stretched her arm and grabbed Tuxedo Mask and bring him to her face! "We are not a parasite!" she roared. "We are Sailor Symbiote!"

"Serena I know you're in there!" Tuxedo Mask said softly. "I know you wouldn't hurt me, because I don't wanna hurt you! I love you Serena and I know you can fight this!" Sailor Symbiote stood ten seconds looking at Tuxedo Mask. Then she laughed.

"You think that will work?" she asked. "You are a fool!"

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars shouted as a fireball flew near Sailor Symbiote and she released Tuxedo Mask screaming in fear!

"FIRE! FIRE IS BAD!" screamed Sailor Symbiote backing away from it!

Tuxedo Mask! Are you ok?" Sailor Mercury asked as her and Sailor Neptune helped him up!

"Yes. I'm fine!" said Tuxedo Mask.

"Stay out of my way!" Sailor Symbiote hissed and she charged at them!

"Supreme Thunder!" screamed Sailor Jupiter as a bolt of lighting striked Sailor Symbiote and she crashed into a some of the rumble. Everyone looked at were Sailor Jupiter was and saw her and the rest of the scouts standing in front of the entrance.

"Are all of you ok?" asked Sailor Saturn.

"Yeah. Thanks for the save." Sailor Mars said.

"Weren't you guys guarding Spider-Man's baddies?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"The police have them now!" answered Sailor Pluto. "They are to remain in our prison until the police form New York arrive."

"Speaking of Spider-Man, where is he?" asked Sailor Venus looking around.

"We don't know!" Sailor Neptune said. "We haven't seen him since he went to the roof to stop Venom.

"Wait! Where's Sailor Moon?" Sailor Jupiter asked. Just then, Sailor Symbiote burst out of the rumble and roared.

"Right there!" Sailor Uranus said.

"WHAT!?" Sailor Jupiter shouted. "How is that possible?"

"A piece of the Symbiote got her out of nowhere!" said Tuxedo Mask.

"Now you all asked for this!" Sailor Symbiote said as she grabbed her Terria and prepared to throw it at the Guardians. "SYMBIOTE TERRIA ACTION!" The Terria flew straight to them at it was more fast then the original Terria attack!

"DUCK!" Sailor Pluto shouted and everyone got down as the Symbiote Terria missed them all.

" _Damn! With the Symbiote on Sailor Moon, it has all of her attacks!"_ Sailor Pluto though.

"My plain to turn this planet into my own may have failed, but I can still kill every single human flesh I see!" said Sailor Symbiote!

"Forgive me, My queen!" Sailor Pluto said. "Dead Scream!" The Dead Scream headed to Sailor Symbiote. But she quickly dodged the attack.

"We are on to your little tricks!" said Sailor Symbiote as she webbed Sailor Pluto and pulled her right into her arms.

"You cannot defeat me! No one can!" Sailor Symbiote said as half of Sailor Moon's face appeared. "We are in Sailor Moon's mind, we know everything about her. Her attacks, her weaknesses, her special memories, and even the ones she loves!"

"If you don't get out of her, I am going to make you suffer for all eternity!" Sailor Pluto roared.

"Do that, and you will hurt Sailor Moon as well!" said Sailor Symbiote as the symbiote covered her face.

"Then we will take you out by force!" said Sailor Mars behind her with the rest of the guardians next to her.

Sailor Symbiote laughed and threw Sailor Pluto to a wall and webbed her to it. "Very well." she said with claws appearing on her fingers. "Let us feed on your flesh!"

The Scouts prepared to attack, but Tuxedo Mask stood in front of them and walked to Sailor Symbiote.

"Tuxedo Mask, What are you doing?!" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I will deal with her, alone." he said.

"What!?" shouted Sailor Venus. "You can't the Symbiote is too powerful!"

"And so is Sailor Moon!" said Tuxedo Mask as he removed his cape and his hat. "I know she will fight this. So, I will fight her until she fight it."

"How brave." Sailor Symbiote said. "Too bad you won't live long enough to see tomorrow!"

"I don't think so!" Tuxedo Mask said as he and Sailor Symbiote charged at each other!

 **Before we get to them, I bet you're wondering what's happening to Spider-Man right now!**

Goblin flew around Tokyo with Spider-Man on his tail. "I've should've taken that mask off when I had the chance." hs said throwing bombs at Spider-Man.

"You could've done that, instead of making a deal with Venom." Spider-Man said dodging all of the bombs. "For a smart scientist, that was pretty stupid of you. That and dressing up in a Halloween costume to kill me!" Goblin growled and throw more bombs at Spider-Man. When Spider-Man dodged them, the bombs blew up on the edge of a rooftop and some of the debri was heading to a young girl in a green school uniform who was watching them battle. "Not again!" Spider-Man said as he quickly webbed his way to the girl. He grabbed the girl just in time and placed her safely on the ground.

"Oh my god!" She said. "You just saved my life!"

"It's what I do." said Spider-Man and looked at the bow on her back. "Nice bow, you do Archery?" he asked.

"You..could say that." she said nervously.

Just then, Goblin flew pass them and Spider-Man webbed the back of his glider and he held on to it as it pulled him away from the girl. "Man, it feels like i just entered that well." she said to herself.

Spider-Man let go of the web on Goblin's glider, and webbed zipped quickly to Gobin he than landed underneath it and poked his head out. "Hey, Bomb-voyage!" he joked. "The airport called, they said that there was an unscheduled flight flying around Tokyo!" He then punched the bottom glider and pulled out it's circuits out of it. The Glider began to spin around uncontrollably.

"You idiot!" Goblin screamed!

"Hey, don't look at me." Spider-Man said. "You were the one who decided to bring his thing. Ever heard of, Rocket Boots?"

Goblin jumped out of the Glider and landed on a unfinished construction site. And Spider-Man landed in front of him with the Glider exploding behind him.

"If you guys seen any action movies, then you know why I didn't just look at that explosion behind me." he said to the viewers.

 **Me: (What? I had to!)**

Spider-Man then webbed a brick wall on top of Goblin and pulled it down to him and it fell. But Goblin punched the brick wall with is metal glove. "D'oh. That so worked last time." Spider-Man said. He then charged at Goblin. Gobin punched Spider-Man, but he dodged it and he webbed his arm and pulled him right to his fit and punched him in the face. Goblin crashed into a concrete wall and could barely see Spider-Man. His eyes were too blurry. Spider-Man then webbed his whole body only leaving his head sticking out.

"Why...why do you win everytime!?" Goblin sobbed.

"Because bad guys like you, never learn their lesson!" Spider-Man said taking his mask off and revealing Norman Osborn's face. "This is not who you are!" Spider-Man said showing him the mask and threw it on the ground. "You're Norman Osborn! Head of Oscorp, A Brilliant Genius, and an export inventor!"

"NOT ANYMORE!" Norman cried. "I lost all of those titles after you left my son TO DIE!"

"I tried to save him!" Spider-Man shouted louder.

"LIES!" yelled Norman! "You left that building with him in it. He burned to death all because of you!"

"Your wrong Norman!" Spider-Man said. "He saved my life instead of me saving him."

"Why should I belive you?!" Norman continued to sob. "He never knew you. You weren't friends with my son!"

Spider-Man looked down staring at his feet. There was only one way he could do to prove Norman he's telling the truth. "Actually, I was." He said grabbing his mask and slowly took it off. Norman gasped when he saw the real face of Spider-Man.

"P...Peter?" Norman said in fear. "N...n..no. No that...that can't be true!"

"It is." Peter said. "I knew you wouldn't listen to Spider-Man, but maybe to Peter Parker. Your son's best friend since High School."

"But...but...you...you left my son...to die!" Norman said angrily, but confused.

"Because he wanted me to." Peter said. "Let me explain everything…"

 **A few years ago…**

Spider-Man carried Harry around his shoulder hurrying to a window. "Hang in there Harry, were almost there!" he said. Just then, Harry collapsed on the ground making it hard for Spider-Man to carry him.

"ARGH….My..my leg!" he grunted. "It hurts!"

"I know. Just hurry and get up so I can get you to a doctor!" Spider-Man said. Trying to pick him back up.

"There's...there's no time!' Harry said climbing on some debree to get up. "At this rate, I'm just slowing you down!" Then a roof collapsed right behind him. "Peter! You need to go!"

"What!?" Spider-Man yelled. "Harry, I'm not doing that!"

"You don't have time!" said Harry. "The city needs you!"

"Harry I'm not leaving you here to die!" Spider-Man yelled.

"I know you won't." Harry said smiling "So I'll do it for you."

"What?" Spider-Man asked. Before he can react, Harry kicked him in the stomach and he flew out the window. "HARRY!" he yelled webbing back up to the building, but he was too late the floor that Harry was on exploded. "NO!" Spider-Man yelled. He jumped off the building wall and landed on a rooftop. He took off his mask and kneed to the ground crying.

"Harry….I'm sorry…"

 **Present.**

"After that, I was about to quit being Spider-Man, But you son saved me so I can still be Spider-Man." Peter said finishing his story, and looking at his mask. "He wouldn't want me to give up. And I'm sure he wouldn't want you to kill the best friend your son had that tried to save his life." He then put his mask back on and released Norman from the webs. "I'll let you have one chance to walk away from this." He said and fired a web at a building. "Don't become what your son wants you not to become." he said as he swung back to Tokyo Tower.

Norman stood silent. He didn't say anything after hearing Peter's story. He gripped his hand and looked at his Green Goblin mask. "I know what I must do now." he said slowly grinning.

 **Back at Tokyo Tower**

Tuxedo Mask crashed into a wall and struggled to get up. " _She...she's strong! Everything I do just doesn't hurt her!_ " he though. He saw Sailor Symbiote slowly walking to him holding a glass shard.

"You still think that you can separate us?" asked Sailor Symbiote grabbing his throat and holding him in the air and showing Sailor Moon's face. "Why did I fall in love with such in an idiot?"

"Easy. Because this idiot loves you!" Spider-Man said as he webbed kicked Sailor Symbiote and she sticked to a wall.

"SPIDER-MAN!" She yelled.

"Sailor Moon?!" Spider-Man said surprisingly! "The symbiote that was in the container with the bomb must've found you."

"Correct." Sailor Symbiote said. "I must thank you Spider-Man. This new power has made me more stronger than Brock!"

"Yeah, but I think it's time you get out of her, right now!" Spider-Man was about to fire is last Sonic Web at Sailor Symbiote, but the Symbiote made her hair stretched and grabbed both of Spider-Man's wrists!

"Real heroes don't use toys to fight!" Sailor Symbiote said as she squeezed his wrists tighter until her hair tentacles crushed his web shooters.

"Oh come on!" said Spider-Man. "Do you know how hard it takes to repair these?" He then kicked Sailor Symbiote and released himself from her grasp.

"Spider-Man!" shouted Sailor Venus. "Are you ok?"

"Sort of." Spider-Man said looking at his web shooters. "She busted my web shooters!" Just then, Sailor Symbiote grabbed his throat and brought him to his face.

"SPIDER-MAN!" shouted the Sailor Guardians.

"Stay back!" hissed Sailor Symbiote then faced back to Spider-Man. "Here's how it's going to go, After I kill you, I will kill your new friends! and then, I'll kill your dear Aunt May!"

"Sailor Moon, NO!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

"Say hello to you Uncle Ben for us, SPIDER-MAN!" she was about to stab Spider-Man with her claws, until….

"STOP!" a young female shouted.

 **Oh, boy. SOOOOO close to the end. Who do you think the female is?**

 **Here's one hint…. She's a Sailor Moon character. You can post your answers into the review box until I post this sometime in December…..**

 **So stay tuned…..**


	14. Farewell Spider-Man, A Mothers Love

**Welp. It's time. Time for the finale part of Sailor Symbiote. What will happen now? Find out , NOW!**

Sailor Symbiote looked behind her and saw the young woman standing behind her,. The guardians gasped when they saw her.

"Is...is that?" Sailor Venus said shaking

"It...it can't be!" Sailor Mars said

"Yes...it is. It's Serena's Mother!" Sailor Mercury said.

"What is she doing here?!" Sailor Saturn asked.

"Sailor Moon, please. Don't do this." Serena's mother said slowly walking to her. "This is not who you are!"

"It is now!" Sailor Symbiote said gripping Spider-Man's neck.

"No it's not!" Serena's mom shouted. " The Sailor Moon I know wouldn't kill this young man!"

"Y...Young...M...an?" Spider-Man said choking.

"Shut up!" Sailor Symbiote said gripping his neck tighter. "You think Sailor Moon is what I am now?! I am Sailor Symbiote!"

"No your not!" Serena's mother shouted. "Your Sailor Moon! Our hero, our protector, and also…."

"Your demise!" Sailor Symbiote interrupted the raised her hand with claws beginning to stab Spider-Man.

"No. Your my daughter!"

Everyone's eyes were in complete shock, even Sailor Symbiote. She looked back at her mother and released Spider-Man. "You...you...you know?" she sputtered.

"For a while, yes." her mother said.

"She….she knows?" sputtered Sailor Mercury.

"I...I...can't believe it." Sailor Mars shakened.

"Serena. I know you're Sailor Moon, and I am so proud of you for being her and saving all these people." her mother said.

Sailor Symbiote's face showed Sailor Moon's and tears feel down her eyes. "Mom...I...I wanted to tell you...I really did!"

"I know sweetie." he mother said getting close to her. "But you need to save one more person."

"Who?"

"You!"

Sailor Moon looked around her and saw the symbiote all over her body. "This thing is not you Serena! You need to fight it. Fight it like all of the foes you fought and defeated."

"NO!" Sailor Symbiote roared. "SHE DOES NOT NEED YOU! SHE DOESN'T NEED ANY OF YOU! YOU ALL HAVE GAVE HER SO MUCH PAIN! AND I WILL MAKE SURE THAT PAIN WILL STOP!" Her claws became more sharper than before and began to strike them at her mother, but a sonicwave striked her. Everyone looked at where the blast was coming from, and saw Norman Osborn firing the sonic cannon at her.

"Norman?" Spider-Man said in confusion.

"Who is that?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Didn't he attacked us before?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"Spider-Man!" Norman shouted. "You need to get her out of that Symbiote, NOW!"

"I can't." Spider-Man said. "She damage my web shooters!"

"Well I can't use this thing on her for too long!" Norman said. "It'll damage her ears!"

"VENUS, LOVE ME CHAIN!" Sailor Venus shouted at the chain grabbed Sailor Moon's arm. "I could use a hand here!" She said she used the chain to try and pull Sailor Moon out. Everyone grabbed the chain and pulled together and try to get Sailor Moon out. The Symbiote was trying to make Sailor Moon stay, but the sonicwave made it hard.

Soon, Sailor Moon came out and landed in Tuxedo Mask's arms. "Serena, are you ok?" he asked.

"Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Moon quietly said. "Did...did I hurt you?"

"It wasn't you Serena. It was never you!" said Tuxedo Mask.

"Yes...it was!" said the symbiote.

"What the hell is that?" screamed Serena's mother.

"Venom!" Spider-Man answered.

"You ruined everything." Venom said. "But I will soon have my revenge!"

"No you won't!" Norman said as he threw a bomb at Venom and it blew up. "You will never hurt this planet again!" He then looked at everyone and walked to them. "Please forgive me. This is all my fault."

"Why did you do it in the first place?" asked Sailor Pluto.

"Because I though Spider-Man left my son to die in a burning building. But my son wanted him to so he could live." Norman explained. "I was so misunderstood. I feel so guilty."

"It's ok. We've all been misunderstood before." Sailor Moon said. "We all forgive you."

Norman slowly smiled. "Thank you." he said.

"I'm proud of you, Norman." said Spider-Man. "Harry would be too."

"Thank you, Spider-Man." Norman winked.

"FREEZE!" said a bunch of Police Officers pointing their guns at Spider-Man and Norman. "YOU TWO ARE UNDER ARREST FOR CAUSING A PANIC THROUGHOUT THE CITY!"

"Feels like I never left New York." Spider-Man signed.

"Wait! Stop! Hold your fire!" Sailor Moon said running in front of them.

"Sailor Moon?" said one of the officers. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." Sailor Moon said then looked at Spider-Man and Norman. "They're with us!"

"And me!" said a woman walking out of the crowd of police. She was wearing a black sweater, a brown leather coat underneath it, she wore blue jeans, and some black leather high-heel boots. "Spider-Man!" she yelled. "Must you cause trouble everywhere you go?"

"It's nice to see you too, Yuri!" Spider-Man said shaking her hand. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I got a contact from someone in Tokyo saying that, YOUR playmates are here." Yuri answered. "So I got sended a boat here and a few squads to take them back to Ryker's Island."

"Good to hear." Spider-Man said.

 **A few minutes later...**

A medical team carried Eddie out of the building and into an ambulance and Spider-Man watched. "I'm sorry, Eddie." he quietly said.

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Sailor Mars.

"I hope so." Spider-Man signed. "What about the Carnage Symbiote?"

"I think Sailor Mars burned it with her Burning Mandala." Sailor Mercury answered.

"That's a good thing." Spider-Man said. "That symbiote is more crazy than the host." He then looked around for Sailor Moon. "Hey, where's Sailor Moon?"

"Talking to her mother." answered Sailor Mars.

They both saw them sitting in a ambulance talking.

"Mom. How...How did you know?" Serena asked.

"I..notice that Sailor Moon wears the same brooch as my daughter in her school uniform." her mother answered.

Serena looked down at the ground and a tear came down her eye. "I...I wanted to tell you." she sniffed. "But if I did, I'll put you, Dad, Sammy, and everyone I care about in danger!"

"I know that." her Mom said wiping the tear off Serena's face. "And I understand that. I'm so proud of you. Just make sure you let me know if your going to hurt yourself." Serena chuckled and hugged her mom.

"You didn't tell Dad or Sammy, did you?" she asked.

"Not a word." Serena's mom said.

"Uh...Is this a bad time?" Spider-Man asked standing next to them. Serena and her mother staired at Spider-Man and stop hugging.

"Uh..no." Serena said. "Hey mom, can I talk to Spider-Man in private?"

"Oh sure." Serena's mom said as she got to her feet and went to Spider-Man. "Thank you for helping my daughter." she said as she shooked Spider-Man's hand.

"It's what I do." Spider-Man said.

As Serena's mother left them Spider-Man and Serena closed the ambulance doors and made sure no one was inside to hear them.

"I must thank you too. Tokyo would be in a mess of trouble in it weren't for you." Serena said.

"You can say that again." Spider-Man said looking at his busted web shooters.

"So, know what will you do?" Serena asked.

"Well, since Spider-Man's job is done, it's now time for Peter Parker's job to begin." Spider-Man said taking off his mask.

"And what job would that be?" asked Serena.

Peter smirked at her. "Are any off your friends camera shy?" he asked.

"I don't think so." Serena answered. "Why?"

 **The next day…**

"Parker! You done it again!" Jameson cheered flipping through the photo's of the guardians Peter took. "So these are the...what now?"

"Sailor Guardians, sir." answered Peter.

"Right, Sailor Gardeners!" Jameson said incorrectly. Peter rolled his eyes. "I bet getting these girls picture wasn't easy."

"You could say that." Peter said.

"Well I don't know how you did it, but you did it!" said Jameson taking out $300 and giving them to Peter. "You've earned it!"

"Thank's Jameson." Peter said as he shooked Jameson's hand.

"Don't mention it, Parker." said Jameson. "Now go and get some rest. You earned that too."

Peter went to the elevator and an old man went in with him. He looked at Peter and asked him, "You take photos of Spider-Man right?"

"Yes?"

"You won't believe me, but I think he was in Tokyo. He crashed into the window of my hotel window out of nowhere." the old man said.

"Wow. That's hard to believe." Peter said.

"That's what my friends told me." the old man chuckled. Then, the elevator opens to the lobby.

"You have a nice day, sir." Peter said to him.

 **R.I.P Stan Lee**

Peter exited the building and looked at the $300 Jameson gave him. "I wonder what I'm gonna do with this." he asked then looked at a jewelry store across the street and had an idea.

 **A few hours later**

Peter was walking down the bridge at Central Park with Mary Jane telling her what happened at Tokyo.

"So it was Harry's dad that broke Eddie out of prison?" Mary Jane asked.

"Yeah, but I told him everything that happened so we're cool now." said Peter.

"I hope so." said Mary Jane

"Hey...uh...Can we stop here?" Peter asked as they stopped on the middle of the bridge.

"Why, what's wrong?" asked Mary Jane.

"Mary Jane Watson, I love you and I want to spend my entire life with you." Peter said.

"Peter, I..I love you too." Mary Jane said.

"Heh, Then I guess you won't mind if I asked you this…" Peter said kneeling down to the ground.

"P..Peter? What are you….?"

Before Mary Jane could finished, Peter grabbed a small box from his left pocket and opened it. Inside was a nice shiny diamond ring. Mary Jane gasped and covered her mouth with both of her hands. Then, Peter said,

"Mary Jane Watson, Will you marry me?"

 **Back in Tokyo…**

"Hey guys!" Mina said opening Rey's door.

"What's going on Mina?" Serena asked

"Spider-Man just sended us a package!" said Mina as she carried a small box inside.

"Hang on. There's a letter to." Amy said.

"That must be from him." Rey said.

Amy took the letter and read it outloud..

 _Dear Scouts,_

 _I just got your photos into the Daily Bugle and I didn't mention us battling the Sinister Six. Jameson will get suspicious when he thinks that both Peter Parker and Spider-Man are in Tokyo. I hope you can forgive me for that. If there's anything you guys need, just ask._

 _From, Spider-Man_

 _P.S- Here's a little something to remember me by._

Lita used a pocket knife to open the box and inside it was a little led light switch. "The heck is this?" she asked.

"HE GAVE US A BINKER?!" yelled Rey.

"OH! I love these things!" Mina said as she flipped the switch but then, a red light appeared on the wall.

"Wait. Someone turn off the lights!" Serena said. Rey turned off the lights and Serena pointed the light on the ceiling. They all looked at the ceiling and saw Spider-Man's face on it.

"Woah!"

"Cool."

"Awesome."

"Spider-Man is so cool!" said Amy

"Not cool Amy." Serena said.

"He's The Amazing Spider-Man!"

"Or maybe,Spectacular?" Rey shrugged. And everyone laughed.

 **THE END**

 **Well, Sailor Symbiote is over. I really am glad you all liked it and I hope you guys read my other stories. Be sure to stay tuned for an epilogue. If you guys found any references to any other Spider-Man movies, or anime shows let me know! See you all later.**

 **R.I.P Stan Lee!**


End file.
